Kamen Rider X Kamen Rider Showa & Rayonix: Movie War Multiverse
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: Two stories, two worlds, separate and different. However, one day their stories converge and two worlds meet for the first time to battle a common enemy. This is when Cyborg Super Soldier meets Half-Alien Superhero. Can they work together to defeat this foe or will they fall together and leave their worlds helpless? Or will they rise up and stand victorious together? Find out here.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE **

There is a theory, called the Multiverse theory, which suggests that there are multiple alternate dimensions which exist parallel to ours. They can either have minor differences or even major differences caused by the decisions made by the people who exist in the Multiverse. Therefore, the alternate dimensions in the Multiverse are created by choice and free will, where a person who decides to go right in one dimension might've gone left in another. While these decisions may not appear to have any major consequences, that is only because people are unaware of the domino effect their decisions could have in the present and future.

In one instance, a young girl attempts to break away from her tragic fate by going back, again and again and again. She does this to fight against fate, in order to survive, but she fails each and every time, ending up dying only to repeat the cycle again and again.

In another instance, a teenage girl attempts to save the life of her best friend by going back to change the course of destiny. However, each time she did she only ended up making things worse. The changes she causes have drastic consequences and she fails, only to repeat the cycle again and again.

Their decision and attempts to change fate had caused the creation of alternate universes and dimensions where the people are the same but events played out differently. However, they did not give up and in the end they were able to achieve the happy ending that they had fought for.

However, stories are never ending and when one chapter closes, another chapter opens.


	2. Showa: Dark Grudges

"**KAMEN RIDER SHOWA: DARK GRUDGES"**

**HINAMIZAWA, POPULATION: 2000 (give or take)**

Originally known as Onigafuchi, Hinamizawa was once plagued by what the villagers believed to be the Curse of Oyashiro-sama. Oyashiro-sama was the vengeful deity who looked over Hinamizawa and its inhabitants. He was an entity to be both feared and respected. His duty was to punish those who have sinned against him and the village. That was why each year during the Watanagashi Festival, the villagers would drift balls of cotton along the river. This was a ritual to cleanse themselves of their sins so that they would not be targeted by Oyashiro-sama's wrath. Those who did not participate would be cursed. According to Oyashiro-sama's curse, there would be two victims; one victim would be killed and the other would be spirited away, never to be seen again. While such a belief would be seen as superstitious, the villagers believed in it wholeheartedly. It was their way of explaining the deaths and disappearances which took place each year after Watanagashi.

Fortunately, the curse had been lifted three years ago and no new deaths or disappearances had occurred. That didn't stop the villagers from practicing the Watanagashi Festival, however. They in fact believed that Oyashiro-sama was protecting them and continued to worship the deity.

Oyashiro-sama's statue was kept at the Furude Shrine, the only religious shrine in Hinamizawa. It was owned by the Furude Clan, which was one of the Three Great Houses of Hinamizawa. The other two clans were the Sonozaki and Kimiyoshi Clans. While officially the Kimiyoshi Clan led the village, it was the Sonozaki Clan who controlled the village from behind the scenes. The Kimiyoshi Clan were merely public figureheads.

Three years ago, in the month of June, the village and its villagers were almost destroyed. A woman known as Miyo Takano was obsessed in proving her grandfather's thesis right that she performed experiments to prove that the Hinamizawa Syndrome was in fact a real disease. She didn't care if she had to sacrifice the lives of innocents as long as her grandfather's work was validated and accepted by the scientific community. Her desire to prove the validity of her grandfather's research led to a plan to have a little girl killed and then the entire village poisoned. Her plans were thwarted by a group of schoolkids who opposed her. In the end she lost the support of her backers and was taken away to live out the rest of her life locked up in an insane asylum.

Even though the 'curse' on the village had been lifted, darkness still loomed over the village. There were demons, ancient creatures of evil, who stalked the villagers in the shadows. They would corrupt the villagers, making them fearful, suspicious and even paranoid. They would influence the thoughts and feelings of their victims, urging them to commit horrendous acts. These demons did this so they could feed on the dark emotions within humans. To them, the dark emotions of humans were the ideal food source and they didn't want it to end.

Of course, in 1984, a mysterious youth came to Hinamizawa. He did not have memories of who he was or where he came from, except for a name. When the demon emerged at night, he would hunt them down and confront them as he was the village's protector.

His name was Shinichi Sanban-Banabara and he was...**Kamen Rider Showa.**

And this is his story.

* * *

**Date: October 29th, 1986**

"Bye kids. Have a good day at school," said Shiori Banabara. She was a woman in her forties with a youthful appearance, dressed in a turtleneck and long blue skirt. She had long indigo hair that was braided and had two strands sticking up the top like antennae. She was also pregnant with her second child.

"We will, Kaa-chan!" said Shinichi Banabara as he ran out of the house. Shinichi was a teenage boy with indigo hair that was split down the middle which had two strands sticking out the top like antennae. His clothing was comprised of a white shirt with a black leather jacket over his shirt and blue slacks with white sneakers. His adopted sisters were Rika Furude and Hanyuu Furude and they were dressed in their Okinomiya Junior High School uniforms. They had enrolled as transfer students in September because Shiori wanted them to be around other kids their own age. Satoko was also enrolled in the same school so they'd have a familiar face.

"Bye!" Hanyuu waved at her adopted mother.

"Later, nipah!" Rika waved.

Shiori waved and then rubbed her swollen stomach. She was already 4 months pregnant and due to give birth in about five more months. "Soon, another will be joining us."

* * *

Due to Hinamizawa's small population, there weren't many children. That was why there was only one school house called the Hinamizawa School to provide the kids with education within the area. All the children in the village, of various age groups and grades, were put together in a single classroom. There was also only one teacher named Rumiko Chie-sensei to teach the kids. Fortunately, the older students could help her out during lessons to lighten her load. It wasn't easy to teach these many kids with different educational needs at the same time.

Along the way to school, Shinichi ran into classmates. There was Keiichi Maebara, Satoshi Houjou and finally there was Shinichi's girlfriend, Rena Ryuugu. Mion and Shion weren't with them as they had graduated from school.

"Hey, good morning, beautiful," greeted Shinichi as he pulled Rena into a one-armed hug.

"Oh, Shin-kun," Rena giggled with a blush.

Keiichi stuck her tongue out, "Oh, come on! Do you have to do that everytime you see each other?"

"Rena-chan doesn't seem to mind," Shinichi shrugged. "And good morning to you too, Keiichi."

"Morning to you too, hero," Keiichi replied.

"Guys," said Satoshi Houjou, "We better get moving or we'll be late."

* * *

Chie-sensei entered the classroom and saw several seats missing. "Where are the others?" She was referring to Michiru Misami, Hana Nekozawa, Chiaki Yukinojou, Daichi Takashima, Yokoshima Ryuunosuke and Shogo Kuso. Shinichi looked at the empty seats and sighed. He recalled that Warren had called them away for a mission. They weren't just school students, but also agents of ARMOR, which mean that they needed to be occasionally called away for assignments and missions.

"Sensei," Shinichi spoke up as he raised his hand. "I've got notes written by their guardian to explain why they're absent." He went over and handed the notes to Chie-sensei.

"So, they're all sick?" Chie-sensei asked, looking Shinichi in the eye.

"Yes, they've fallen with a bad case of the flu," said Shinichi.

"I'll need to call this Dr. Magi person to confirm then," said Chie-sensei. "You may go back to your seat."

Shinichi gave a respectful bow and returned to his seat.

Shinichi wasn't an average kid. He was a super-cyborg and a Kamen Rider. He wasn't the only Kamen Rider around either. His friends who were absent were Kamen Riders too and they made up the team known as NEO-NUMBERS. They had banded together to fight against GIN-SHOCKER who had ruined their lives and had stayed together even after GIN-SHOCKER had fallen, fighting against every new threat that had emerged since.

* * *

Onigafuchi Swamp, the only location which retained the original name of the village, was a large lake which stretched across a part of Hinamizawa. It was here where the original Darkloid known as the Dark Being had been sealed centuries ago by the founders of Hinamizawa/Onigafuchi. However, despite being sealed, the Dark Being's progeny could still rise up from the swamp because of the weakening seal. The seal which held it in bay had weakened over the centuries and one day the Dark Being had been released. It was only because of a heroic act that the Dark Being had been sealed again and this time hopefully for good.

And with the sealing of the Dark Being, the threat of its progeny known as the Darkloids and Darklings was over.

Or so many might think.

In the depths of the swamp was an egg and it was beginning to hatch.

* * *

The school day went by very quickly for the group of friends in the Hinamizawa School as they did their lessons. Once the final bell rang, Chie-sensei dismissed them and reminded them of the homework they needed to do. Shinichi and Rena, however, had plans as they were going to Angel Mort for a date. But first, they needed to get his bike which was at home.

Shinichi had his own bike, which had a detachable sidecar. He went without it this time as Rena sat behind him, her front pressed against his back as she wrapped her slender arms around him. As they rode along the road, he couldn't help but think of how his life had turned out. He had suffered for ten years since the age of six but now he was living happily with his friends and family.

The bike slowed down near Angel Mort and Shinichi pulled his bike into the parking area. He dismounted, helping Rena off, before they took off their helmets. Shinichi's hair antennae sprung back up after minutes of being flattened under the helmet and Rena ran her hands through her beautiful auburn hair.

"Come on, I'm paying," he offered as he took her hand in a firm yet gentle grip.

They entered, greeted by the beautiful waitresses in skimpy clothing. He spotted Shion, recognizing her, and smiled as she smiled back. He also spotted Satoshi at the cash register. Shion had helped him get a job here. Normally, the manager and owner would only accept female applicants but the guy running this place was a relative of Shion's so he allowed it.

They sat across from each other at an empty booth and held their menus, deciding on what to treat themselves to.

"You know," Shinichi began, "I wouldn't mind seeing you in one of those outfits," his eyes twinkled mischievously, "Waiting for me in bed."

"Hentai," she retorted teasingly, a vibrant blush on his cheeks. Shinichi didn't think she was cute, but also beautiful and sexy. As a couple they had sex on occasion. The first time for Rena, when Shinichi had taken her virginity, had been wonderful and the times after that made them grow closer together.

"Yeah, but we can't do it in my place," Shinichi frowned. His parents would be home. His mother wouldn't mind and she could keep his step-dad busy while he and Rena were _getting busy_, but he didn't want his mother eavesdropping. As a writer for adult romance novels she considered Rena and Shinichi's romance and bedroom activities as a source of inspiration and after the last time he didn't want what he and Rena did to be printed in a book.

"My dad's out of town tonight," said Rena. Shinichi perked up and he grinned at what she was implying. "And I can ask Shi-chan to let me borrow one of her spare uniforms." His grin widened. Oh, he was gonna have his wish come true. Now, if only he could get some whipped cream and chocolate sauce then his fantasy would become reality.

He wanted to slowly strip her of the uniform, keeping the stockings and arm sleeves on, then spray the whipped cream all over her body, followed by pouring the chocolate sauce all over her. Then he would lick every inch of her body...

"Shin-kun, you're drooling," Rena pointed out and her voice broke him out of his perverted fantasy.

"Oh, what? Really?" he blinked. He grabbed a napkin and dried his mouth. "Sorry, I was just..."

"Thinking about something ecchi?" she finished accurately and he nodded. "About me?" He nodded again. She smiled. Shinichi was a pervert, that much was true, but ever since they began dating he always put her in his sexual fantasies. She had her own sexual fantasies too. She would be wearing dark lingerie and he would be handcuffed to her bed, unable to resist as she had her way with him.

"Rena-chan, you're drooling," Shinichi stated and Rena's mind returned to reality. She dried her mouth then caught him grinning at her.

"Stop it," she remarked as she reached over and swatted his arm. He chuckled and Rena pouted.

* * *

Cracks began to spread across the dark egg in the depths of the Onigafuchi Swamp and a dark miasma began to seep out through the cracks. A piece of the shell fell off and slowly dropped to the floor of the swamp. A large red eye snapped open as more pieces of the egg shell began to flake off, the miasma rising like some kind of smog in the water.

* * *

It was dark when Shinichi and Rena rode home together on his Showa-Racer. The bike was speeding along the mountain road leading to Hinamizawa. The girl, clung to him from behind with a smile on her face. She couldn't help but feel bliss as she was in love. This boy had fell into her life almost literally two years ago without a past but together they were slowly building a future. His past did return to haunt him but he was able to face his past sins and moved on since.

It still saddened her that he had to endure all those years of pain and suffering but he told her that it wasn't anything to worry about anymore. He had gotten over most of it. He still felt he needed to atone for them but he wasn't going to be guilted by the memories of his past sins.

As he was turning a corner, his headlights captured something in his sights, right where he was going. In order to avoid a collision, he squeezed the brakes and the bike skidded to a halt, the wheels screeching along the surface of the road much to Rena's shock as she jolted in her seat.

"Shin-kun?" Rena questioned.

"Rena-chan, stay with the bike," he said in a serious tone. She recognized this tone. It was the tone he used when he was about to confront an enemy. Rena looked over and gasped as she saw what had warranted their sudden stop.

It was a creature which was skeletal and had dark, moist skin stretched across the surface of the skeleton. Its entire body was literally just skin and bones and it had red eyes and sharp teeth. It also had sharp claws that looked sharp enough to cut anything it got its hands on.

Shinichi carefully dismounted and took off his helmet, dropping the protective gear on the road. His indigo eyes were focused on the creature before him. It looked like a Darkling, but shouldn't the Darklings and Darkloids be a thing of the past now. By sealing the Dark Being he had essentially destroyed them all.

The 'Darkling' hissed and brandished its claws threateningly. That was the signal for Shinichi to fight back.

"GX..." he began as his Spark Core appeared. He threw his right arm across his chest with his left fist pressed against his hip. "HENSHIN!" He pulled his right arm back to rest the fist against his hip and raised his left fist up so the knuckles were at eye level. Instantly, he was surrounded by the symbols of the Legendary Showa Riders as they encircled him. The symbols then became men in armored suits modeled after insects which converged on his body, equipping him with his own suit of armor. His red compound eyes flashed as he'd transformed, becoming the warrior known as Kamen Rider Showa GX.

Seeing the Rider, the 'Darkling' lunged with a hiss and slashed its claws down upon him. Countering, Showa activated his curved energy blades which came out of his forearms. Sparks flew as their respective weapons connected. The 'Darkling' hissed in Showa's face before being driven back by a kick to the midsection. Activating his energy whips, Shinichi swung down to strike but the whip smashed along the street without harming its target who had leapt out of the way and onto safety fence of the road. Showa lashed out again but missed once more as the 'Darkling' leapt out of the way.

"Stop jumping!" shouted Showa and then he noticed that the creature's legs had changed, becoming double-jointed and almost insect-like in appearance, like the legs of a grasshopper. The 'Darkling' then bounded at Showa and landed a kick to his chest, sending him stumbling before he crashed against the safety fence.

"Shin-kun!" Rena cried.

"Rena-chan, stay!" Showa ordered but the Darkling looked to Rena and licked its fang before leaping at her. "No!" He lashed out with his energy whip and caught the Darkling by its ankle. He then spun on his heel and tugged the creature out of the way then with a swing tossed it over the fence down to the ground below. They were pretty high up on the mountain road so he was hoping to see the thing splattered all over the ground. He looked over the fence and didn't see the creature. He grimaced. He didn't like this. He didn't like it when his enemies survived.

"Shin-kun!" Rena exclaimed as she ran over to him as his armor deactivated. "What was that? I thought you said the Darkloids were gone."

"I know, but whatever that thing was...it didn't feel like a Darkling," he told her. Her eyes widened at the implication. "Come on, I'm taking you back home. You're sleeping over." He was actually planning on sleeping with Rena but it seemed that plans had changed with this new development. That thing had wanted to eat Rena and Shinichi wasn't about to give it a chest.

Meanwhile, the creature was staggering away. It was hungry and needed something to eat. It spotted several raccoons out and grinned as it brandished its claws. The flesh of these tiny critters would do, for now. It would soon be hungry for much larger prey, very soon.

* * *

The ride through the tunnel had been a cautious one as Shinichi was alert the entire time. It was dark and spooky and that thing could jump at them at any moment. Fortunately, it did not happen. He considered contacting ARMOR about what happened, but his first priority was getting Rena someplace safe. She was always alone whenever her dad went out of town to work so she was welcomed to stay at his place. His mother welcomed her presence since she considered the girl part of the family.

* * *

It was the next next day when Shinichi decided to call for help. The other NEO-NUMBERS were back so he called them all and had them assemble at the Furude Shrine for an important meeting. He informed them of what had happened.

"Are you sure it was a Darkling?" Hana asked.

"Looked like one, but it had sharp blade-like claws like it was midway through its evolution," said Shinichi. "And it was meaner and stronger than the regular kind too."

"Weren't they all wiped out?" Michiru questioned. When Shinichi had sealed away the Dark Being, the Darkloids had all vanished from existence.

Daichi commented, "Seems like there was one survivor, at least."

"That's why I need you guys to help look around. The last time I saw it was when I threw it over the safety fence of the mountain road. I hurt it pretty badly but it might be recovering," said Shinichi.

"So, what do you want us to look for?" Yokoshima asked.

"Just a black creature, nothing but skin and bones, and with razor sharp claws," Shinichi described. "Darklings are mostly nocturnal so it might be looking for someplace dark so it can recover."

"Well, looks like we're going hunting," said Shogo.

"Not exactly how I wanted to spend my weekend," Chiaki stated. "But this is important. We can't just let anything like that loose to cause mayhem."

"That's right!" agreed Michiru.

"Shinichi, lead us to the last place you saw it?" Shogo asked.

* * *

"So, you threw it over here, right?" Shogo asked as he and the rest of the NEO-NUMBERS stood at the safety fence of the mountain road.

"Yeah, this was the spot," said Shinichi. "It vanished but I think I managed to hurt it a little."

"But not kill it," Daichi frowned. He criticised, "Getting a little sloppy lately, aren't you?"

"Daichi, we're not here to reprimand Shinichi because he failed to protect the creature while he had to prioritize Rena's safety," Hana chided. "We're here to help him take care of a problem before it escalates further."

"Fine," Daichi sighed. "Sorry about that, Shinichi."

"Yeah, no problem," Shinichi replied before putting his foot on top of the fence. "OK, guys. Let's do this! Geronimo!"

* * *

"So, you and Shin-chan got attacked last night," said Mion on the phone. Rena was on the other end.

"_Yes, and it really killed the nice mood we were having,_" replied Rena.

"I'm sure I know what kind of mood you're talking about," Mion teased with a grin.

"_Mi-chan, please! Not over the phone!_" whined Rena in embarrassment.

"Well, that explains why he needed Shogo all of a sudden," said Mion. "I guess he needs help to look for this thing."

"_That means he's called the others too_," said Rena with a hint of disappointment in her voice. "_I really miss the days when we used to help him_."

"Well, we can't really blame him," said Mion. "We're only human. Things will get dangerous."

"_But he can always share his powers with us so it won't be dangerous_," argued Rena. "I_ just want to be there for him. Fight by his side._"

"Believe me, I know how you feel," agreed Mion.

* * *

"So, you found this, Yokoshima?" Shinichi asked.

"Yeah, I did," said Yokoshima. He had actually tripped on it.

"So, was that why you called us, _screaming _like a girl?" Daichi questioned, grinning.

"I wasn't screaming!" Yokoshima exclaimed out. "I yelled."

"The pitch was too high to be a yell," Hana retorted.

After leaping over the fence, the NEO-NUMBERS had split up to cover more ground while in search of the creature. If anyone had found it they would call the others and make sure the thing didn't escape. Well, there was no chance of it escaping now as Yokoshima had found it.

Or what was left of it. What Yokoshima had found did match Shinichi's description, only that it was split wide open revealing an empty shell. There were no organs or whatever inside.

"Something burst out of this thing," Hana inspected. "I think it shed its skin."

"You mean it molted?" Michiru asked.

"Doesn't that usually happen when an animal outgrows its shell?" Yokoshima questioned.

"Which means it's bigger," Shinichi frowned. "And it's out there."

"So, what are we going to do with this?" Chiaki asked, pointing at the empty shell of the creature.

"I say we burn it," suggested Daichi. "Shinichi, why don't you go Oni and fry this thing?"

"No, call for ARMOR to pick this thing up so they can analyze it," said Shinichi. His eyes narrowed as he scanned the area, trying to sense the creature if it was still in the area. However, he got nothing. "We're gonna need to go on patrol tonight, guys. That thing is out there and it's gonna be bigger, stronger and more dangerous."

"He's right," Shogo agreed. "Everyone, go back home and prepare your gear. We'll meet up at the Dr. Irie's basement at 2100 hours." Everyone nodded and synchronized their watches so they wouldn't be late before going their separate ways.

* * *

Shinichi went home after the meeting with the NEO-NUMBERS and went up to his room to prepare his things. This was going to be an all night patrol so he needed to be ready for anything. He took out his backpack and went into his closet to grab the essentials. He heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," he replied with his back to the door and it opened to reveal his mother.

"Shinji, it looks like you'll be going camping or something," she said.

"Or something," he answered, smiling. She sighed.

"Shinji, two months ago you already saved the world from Panther Claw. You really should take a break from all this," she advised.

"I can't really do that, Kaa-chan. There's something dangerous on the loose and we have to stop it. It's our responsibility," he said. She watched as he packed his combat knife and swiss army knife and frowned. Her son, always prepared for battle. This wasn't the life she wanted for him but alas she really couldn't stop him.

"Just be careful," she advised him, sincerely worried.

"Don't worry," he said as he looked over his shoulder and smiled at her. "I got my teammates with me. We'll watch each other's backs." He flicked his wrist and the Showa-Blaster appeared in his hand. "I also got this to get me out of tight spots." Seeing the weapon just made Shiori's frown deepen. She was proud of her son, no question. He was a hero, but the life he led was one of danger and she couldn't help but feel worried. She had lost him once. She did not want to lose him again.

"So, what time? And where will you be meeting?" Shiori asked.

"9 PM, in the basement of Dr. Irie's clinic," Shinichi answered.

* * *

After dinner, which Shinichi had with his family and Rena, Shinichi watched the clock and waited with baited breath. He also checked his watch. It felt like forever waiting for 9 PM. Right now it was only 7:30 PM and he really needed to go. Rena sat next to him on the couch with her notebooks.

"Shin-kun, would you mind helping me review my homework?" Rena asked gently.

Shinichi nodded. This was a way to kill time but he wasn't going to treat it like that. This was just his way of being a good boyfriend. According to Chie-sensei, he had very good grades and could attend a very good university.

* * *

**8:45 PM**

"Well, I'm off," said Shinichi as he headed for the door.

"Shin-kun, matte," said Rena, stopping him at the door as his hand went around the doorknob. Shinichi turned and received a kiss from Rena. "Be careful, OK?"

"Come on, Rena-chan," he grinned confidently. "I'm always careful. I'll be OK."

"I'm sorry. I just get worried, that's all," she said and Shinichi kissed her to placate her worries.

"It's just a routine patrol. I'll be back," he said. Rena watched him exit the house and get on his bike before riding off.

* * *

Doctor Irie's clinic had a basement which had originally been used by Miyo Takano to hold the patients suffering from the Hinamizawa Syndrome. After she was taken by the authorities, Dr. Irie took over research to find a cure for it. Since the cause behind the Hinamizawa Syndrome had been eliminated, the basement facility had been repurposed as a base for the NEO-NUMBERS.

Shinichi met up with the others and they went to the basement to go over their plan. If they were to go hunting for the creature, they would need to go to places where it would most likely be hiding. There were several locations: the forest surrounding the village, the mountains, Okinomiya and also Onigafuchi Swamp. Daichi and Yokoshima would check out the mountains, Chiaki would check out the forest with Shogo providing aerial recon, Michiru and Hana would check Okinomiya and Shinichi would go and check out the swamp area. With their respective assignments received, the NEO-NUMBERS split up and made sure to keep within radio contact. This mission required teamwork and communication.

* * *

Shinichi was at the swamp. The last time he set foot here was when he had battled the Darkloid Generals to stop them from freeing the Dark Being. He had been able to defeat them by sealing them away in the Wish-Granting Mirror along with the Dark Being. The artifact was being kept in Storeroom X for safekeeping.

Shinichi scanned the area with his enhanced vision and then asked, "Yabuki, do you feel anything?"

'_No, I don't_,' replied Yabuki. '_I don't sense that creature's dark taint anywhere. Wait, hold on. I sense some residual energy. It definitely came from here._'

Shinichi found some old footprints and inspected them. Fortunately, it hadn't rained or the footprints would've been washed away. They definitely weren't human.

"At least we know where it came from," Shinichi confirmed. He called, "Everyone, found anything? I just located where the creature originated from.

"_No sights of anything strange in the forest_," said Chiaki. "_I'll double-check and report back_."

"_Confirming Chiaki's report. I don't see anything from the air_," said Shogo/Zero.

"_Nothing here in the mountains_," said Daichi.

"_Same here,_" confirmed Yokoshima.

"_We did, however, find a lot of animal bones. __Fresh __animal bones,_" Daichi added. "_All in piles_."

"Then it's been feeding," Shinichi frowned in conclusion. He asked, "Hana, Michiru, found anything?"

"_Nothing yet in Okinomiya,_" said Hana.

"_Just the usual stuff you see at night," _added Michiru.

"Well, keep me posted for anything suspicious," said Shinichi.

"_Roger_."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Okinomiya, a drunk was swaying back and forth as he walked home with a bottle of sake in hand. His face was flushed and he was singing drunkenly before he collapsed against a lamppost. He then hugged it and said, "Hey, baby...wanna go home with me...?"

He received no reply. However, something was watching him carefully from its hiding spot. Its red eyes were focused on the drunk. Once it saw that its prey would not put up a fight, it pounced.

* * *

Hana and Michiru were just passing through the park when they heard a loud scream. The two girls then went to investigate, transforming as they ran. They stopped in their run when they found what could qualify as 'strange and suspicious'. It was the creature and as predicted it had grown after moulting. The creature had changed drastically from its previous described appearance. It had originally been humanoid but now it had the body structure of a large bird, an ostrich to be exact, with sharp talons on its feet. It sported mantis-like claws that were sharp as blades and it had an elongated cylindrical skull with a skull-like face. It had also grown to ten feet tall. Connected to its rear was a long segmented tail tipped with a serrated, circular blade.

Once it realized it wasn't alone, it dropped what was left of its meal. What fell out of its claws was the body of a man who'd been bitten wide open and had its organs devoured. The demonic creature turned towards the NEO-NUMBERS and let out an ear-piercing shriek as it spread its wings and brandished its claws threateningly. It hissed at the two female Riders and leapt at them with its talons. They dodged, leaping out of the way, before brandishing their weapons.

Carmen fired her Flower Guns and pelted the 'Darkloid' with energy bullets and it shrieked while bringing up its wing to shield itself. Arachnea then slashed the 'Darkloid' across the face with her Spider Kamas and its shriek intensified. It spun around, swinging its tail to bisect the two of them. They leapt out of the way before they were cleaved in two.

"What do we do, Hana-chan?" Carmen asked her companion.

"Just hold this thing here and buy the others time to get here," said Arachnea. "Are you up for it? Carmen nodded then used her power to cover the area in a mist to set up her illusionary assault. Arachnea called, "We've found the creature! Now get here!"

* * *

Shinichi heard and immediately went to help the others only to see Hanyuu standing in his path. "Hanyuu-chan?"

"You're going after a demon, aren't you?" she asked. "I know. Rena told me."

"I have to go," said Shinichi as he walked past her.

"I must tell you, it's not a Darkloid," Hanyuu said and he stopped in his tracks.

"Then what is it?" he asked.

"Something that doesn't belong here. Something you need to destroy," said Hanyuu sternly.

* * *

Zero and Slasher managed to arrive on quickly with the Wasp Rider carrying the Termite Rider. They joined the battle as Slasher deflected the creature's mantis claws with his own chainsaws. Zero maintained his altitude, firing his stingers at the monster which spread out its wings and jumped up to attack him with its talons. He was saved by a giant ball which smashed into the creature, knocking it to the ground.

"Hey, are we late for the party?" asked Armadillo after he unrolled himself.

"Where's Daichi?" asked Carmen and she got her answer as they looked up and saw Showa flying overhead, carrying Musician.

"Drop me," said Musician and Showa did as told, releasing his fellow Rider. He landed in a sitting position on the creature's back. "Here, have a taste of this!" He jabbed his Cricket Fork into the base of the creature's neck and it shrieked while trying to buck him off. He was introducing soundwaves into its body to rupture its insides and it was screaming out in pain. Slowly, cracks began to form all over its body.

"Daichi, it's working! Keep it up!" Showa ordered. Musician hung on tightly as he injected more and more intense soundwaves into the creature's body and the cracks on its body spread all over before it finally exploded, sending Musician flying into the air. Showa caught him and put the Cricket Rider down.

"Looks like we did it," said Armadillo. "Score another one for the good guys."

As the dust and smoke slowly settled, Showa's eyes saw something standing where the creature had exploded. It was a silhouette of a dark figure and it was definitely something malevolent. The smoke and dust settled and they saw that they hadn't exactly destroyed the creature, but had hastened its evolution.

It was the size and shape of a human, but that was where the similarities ended. Every edge of the creature was spiked and it had red plates on its shoulders, pectorals, stomach and shoulder blades. The armor it wore was organic and its veins were glowing red as they pumped fluid throughout its body. It sported spikes around its wrists and ankles. Its face was skull-like but it wore a helmet to cover the rest of its head. The helmet resembled a crocodile and it had a sharp fin on top with three sharp spikes on each side. It flexed its clawed fingers and glared at the NEO-NUMBERS.

Showa analyzed the creature. It was not a Darkloid as Hanyuu had said before, but it was still a demon and an evil creature like this needed to be dealt with immediately. It already proved itself hostile.

The creature's eyes snapped wide open and flashed. All of a sudden, the ground under the NEO-NUMBERS' feet exploded and they were sent soaring into the air. Carmen and Arachnea broke a park bench, Slasher and Armadillo both crashed against a lamppost, and Musician crashed against the grass. Only Showa and Zero were unaffected as they took to the air.

The creature opened its mouth and said in a dark inhuman voice, "_**Kamen...Riders...**_" The spikes on its wrist extended and then stretched forward to join together at the tip to form a pair of very wicked armaments. "_**KILL ALL RIDERS!**_" The red plates on its body glowed and it was airborne. It first struck Zero as he was the closest and sparks flew as he was hit in the chest and knocked out of the air. Showa was next but he managed to dodge, barely. The creature then aimed its weapons and fired blasts of red energy at Showa, sending him crashing explosively on the ground. It then focused its weapons on the NEO-NUMBERS and fired a flurry of energy beams at them. The strafing attack was going to devastate them.

"NO!" Showa shouted as he assumed Higurashi Form then intercepted the beams with paper cranes. The cranes were destroyed but the energy beams were cancelled out as they hit targets. He spread his wings and took off to engage the creature. He swung the Higurashi no Yaiba but the creature blocked it before kicking Showa hard in the chest. It then drove one of its armed fists into his chest and Showa cried out as he was blasted to the ground. The NEO-NUMBERS, unwilling to remain idle, attacked. Zero was first as he landed a kick to the creature's spine to knock it back to the ground. That was when Armadillo decided to roll over the creature in his Ball Mode but he was stopped. It still gave the NEO-NUMBERS the opportunity to attack as they lashed out with their weapons. Sparks flew as their attacks connected but they were blasted back by a burst of energy from the creature's red plates.

"_**KILL ALL RIDERS!**_" it roared again and it launched itself at Carmen only to be kicked away by Arachnea.

"Not this time!" Arachnea swore as she slashed at the creature. Zero, Carmen and Musician joined in on the assault, firing their weapons at it and forcing it back. Showa rejoined his comrades in his Hinamizawa Guardian Form. He lashed out with the Higurashi no Yaiba, the spike-edged blade extending and becoming flexible like a whip. He slashed at the creature but it didn't seem fazed by his attack. He then rushed the creature and sent it staggering with a punch.

"I don't know what you are...but this is where it ends!" Showa jumped and executed his RIder Kick known as the Guardian Force Strike. He smashed into the creature but was deflected before being sent tumbling along the ground and forced back into his default form.

"He just deflected Shinichi's strongest attack!" Armadillo cried out.

"_**RIDERS! DIE!"**_ roared the creature and it fired beams of energy that hit the NEO-NUMBERS, sending them flying.

Showa slowly rose back to his feet when he felt a hand on his arm. He looked up and saw Hanyuu. "Hanyuu-chan, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to give you this," she said as she held the Onogari no Ryuou to him. He blinked in confusion. The sword was a divine weapon, wielded by Hanyuu. It was a sword with jutte-like prongs along the length of the blade. It allowed Slasher to assume Slayer Form.

"Didn't you give that to Slasher?" he asked.

"I did, but that doesn't mean you can't use it," she smiled. "And I have a feeling it'll work better with you." She was referring to his ability to tap into the power of ancient artifacts.

"But why?" he asked.

"Your attacks aren't working on that creature, so I thought that a god-forged item should be able to do the trick," she told him. "Now, give the command."

Showa nodded and stood up holding the Onigari no Ryuou.

"SLAY ALL THE DEMONS BEFORE ME! ONIGARI NO RYUOU!" Shinichi commanded as he thrust the Onigari no Ryuou sword into the air. The blade shone brightly with violet light just like Hanyuu. She closed her eyes as her body glowed and turned into energy which flowed towards Shinichi, entering his body through his Spark Core.

* * *

_Shinichi and Hanyuu found themselves in his mindscape and he looked at his little sister who was the Guardian God of Hinamizawa._

"_Ikuyo, Imouto," Shinichi said to her._

_Hanyuu nodded and smiled back at him before her expression turned serious._

* * *

Shinichi's body was engulfed in violet light which blinded everyone. When the shine died down, he was now donned in a new suit of armor. This got everyone's attention as they saw what he'd turned into.

The torso armor was black with a purple chestplate and black spaulders trimmed in purple. The gauntlets were also purple along with the armored boots. The black bodysuit appeared to have scales all over it. The chestplate also possessed a draconic design on it, resembling the face of a dragon with three horns, like it was wearing a crown. Violet armor hung from the front, back and sides of the belt as flaps, reaching only mid thigh. Finally, the helmet now sported a red visor over the eyes and horns on the sides resembling Hanyuu's. Showa's antennae were still on his brow.

"Kamen Rider Showa..." he spoke. "**RYUOU FORM!**"

The creature sense Showa's power and identified him as a significant threat. Ignoring the others, it attacked Showa with its weapons but he easily deflected them with the Onigari no Ryuou. He then slammed his palm against the creature's chest and the force caused the red plates on its pectorals to crack.

"HAH!" Showa thrust his sword forward and shot blades of energy that flew like arrows, hitting the creature and piercing its armored body. The cracks on its red body plates began to spread further, bleeding out dark energy. It hissed as it glared at Showa. It then launched red energy bolts at him but Showa absorbed the bolts with the Onigari no Ryuou before swinging the weapon, sending the energy back but in the form of white energy bolts which blasted holes into its body.

The creature staggered back as the NEO-NUMBERS' gaped at their leader's new power.

'_Shinichi, finish it now!_' ordered Hanyuu and Showa nodded. He took out an ofuda and tossed it at the creature. It stuck to its forehead and generated energy, immobilizing it. Showa then bent his knees, gripping the Onigari no Ryuou in both hands.

"Demon Slaying Guillotine," he called and he rushed at the creature before swinging with all his might. The blade cut right through the creature and its body was bisected before Showa turned his back to it and it exploded in a massive haze of dark flames. Immediately afterwards, Showa tossed up the Onigari no Ryuou and Hanyuu separated from the weapon before catching it in her hand. As the NEO-NUMBERS ran over to them, they soon noticed a red orb floating from the remains of the creature. That was when a dark portal suddenly formed and the red orb vanished into it with the portal vanishing moments later.

"What was that?" Showa asked curiously. All of a sudden, they heard a familiar tune playing in the air before a multi-colored portal appeared high in the sky. Train tracks burst from the portal and stretched out, curving in the air before stretching out along the ground. A bullet train followed as it burst out of the portal, running along the tracks before stopping in front of the NEO-NUMBERS. One of the train car's doors opened and a young man in a red turtleneck, black pants and black overcoat jumped out. He had short brown hair and wore glasses.

"Everyone, please follow me," he told them.

"Hey, wait a minute," said Musician. "Who are you?"

"I'm Yuuki Ashikaga, an agent of ARMOR like yourselves," the man introduced himself. "Now, hurry up and get on. You're needed."


	3. Rayonix: Ray of Hope & Shining Justice

"**KAMEN RIDER RAYONIX: RAY OF HOPE & SHINING JUSTICE"**

Puella Magi (Magical Girls), as in girls who could perform magic, were agents who gave hope to others while battling against manifestations of despair known as Witches. Contracted by Kyuubey, these girls fought against the Witches in exchange for their wishes. They do this not only to protect innocent people, but also to harvest their Grief Seeds which were necessary to cleanse their Soul Gems which were tainted from use of magic. It seemed like a simple concept, a dream that all girls could have. They would become heroes who wielded magic.

However, the reality was truly horrific and dark. Witches were the manifestations of despair-the despair of Magical Girls. Once a Soul Gem was completely tainted and a Magical Girl had fallen into despair, they turned into Witches, the very thing they fought. After all, 'Mahou Shoujo' was a girl who wielded magic and Majou (Witches) were women who performed magic. Thus, a Witch is a fully matured Magical Girl. This was the truth that Kyuubey kept from the Magical Girls he contracted. Why would he do such a thing? He was trying to prevent entropy. That was his motive from the start. He also claimed that human evolution was caused by his kind and the wishes granted to Magical Girls. Women like Cleopatra and Joan of Arc were Magical Girls too. It was because of the Incubators that humanity had advanced, or so he claimed.

However, the reality of Magical Girls turning into Witches had changed. Months ago, a youth came and saved Mami Tomoe's life. He called himself 'Kamen Rider Rayonix' and he claimed to be the Puella Magi's ally. He was the first male they saw who could fight against Witches and also he possessed the ability to purify their tainted Soul Gems. His true identity was Rei Hikari and he became their friend as well as their ally. He even started dating Mami and they became a happy couple.

Rei's power came from fusion with an alien known as Raymon who came from a race called the Rayblood. When they combined, Rei and Raymon become Kamen Rider Rayonix. He was powerful, and was able to help them defeat Walpurgis Night. However, Rei also ended up encountering other Rayblood. It was revealed that the Rayblood had gone extinct but a handful of them were able to assume a spiritual existence so that they could possess human hosts and be reborn. The first evil Rayblood Rei had confronted was named Faust who could create Witches from humans, male or female. Rei defeated him but at the cost of his own life. His light was then given to all existing and potential Puella Magi, preventing them from ever succumbing to the darkness and falling which would lead to their transformation into Witches. His death devastated Mami.

But that was not the end of Rayonix. Soon, a new Rayonix would appear. His name was Shun Hirokawa, a genetically engineered human with a limited lifespan. He became Raymon's knew partner and granted the power of Rayonix to pick up where Rei left off, assisting the Puella Magi of Mitakihara. He, however, faced rejection from Mami. She was still in grief and could not accept anybody taking Rei's place as Rayonix. Kyouko Sakura, however, approached Shun and got to know him before passing judgment. They became friends soon after.

It was a good thing that Shun became Rayonix because the Puella Magi faced a new enemy in the form of the Rayblood Mephisto and his army of Dark Puella Magi. According to Kyuubey, it was impossible for Witches to turn back to Puella Magi, but Mephisto had succeeded and built his army by converting Witches into human form, allowing them access to their abilities as Puella Magi and Witches. Eventually, Mephisto was also defeated but not by Shun alone. A Rayonix in red had appeared and much to everyone's surprise it was Rei himself, back from the grave. Even more shocking was that Rei had originally been a girl named Reika Akari. Mami was shocked but this didn't change how she felt about Rei. It was just another side of him/her to love. Besides, Mami would have a girlfriend and boyfriend in one convenient package.

The final battle they had was against a being called Belial who was Mephisto and Faust's master. Shun and Rei could barely match hum, but that was until they joined forces with Raymon and became Rayonix Silver. With the help of the Puella Magi, they defeated Belial and had a very Happy New Year.

Time marched on for them. Madoka, Homura and Sayaka moved up to their third year of Junior High, Mami and Rei went to highschool and started living together, and finally Kyouko and Shun decided to go travelling, sending back letters and postcards to their friends from all the places they visited. They still remained as Puella Magi and Rayonixes, and still fought against Witches. Even separated, they were still a team.

Unfortunately, their time of peace was going to be over soon. As always, there was a new evil rising from the shadows and they would need to come together once more in order to defeat it.

* * *

**MITAKIHARA**

**Date: 15th June 2012**

Reika cried out as she had to dodge another assault from her opponent, rolling out of the way as her assailant left grooves along the floor of the rooftop she was on. She got back to her feet, keeping some distance between herself and her attacker. Reika Akari was a high school student with long brown hair tied in a ponytail at the base of her skull. She was dressed in an unusual ensemble, comprised of a skin tight, blue bodysuit with red gloves and boots. In the centre of her chest, between her breasts, was a green stone. She also had green eyes.

Her opponent was also dressed in an unconventional manner, comprised of a white shirt with long, frilly sleeves and a black miniskirt with white thigh-high stockings, black boots and a closed, high collared black tailcoat. Her short black hair was chin length and she wore an eye patch over her right eye. Her weapons of choice were long, curved claws on each hand and they looked like they were thirsty for blood.

Reika didn't know who this girl was, nor did she know why she was trying to kill her, but her intentions were clear as the moon that hung in the night's sky.

"Who are you!-?" Reika demanded to know.

"Your killer," the black Puella Magi answered. That was what she was, a Puella Magi (Magical Girl/Mahou Shoujo).

Reika gritted her teeth as she clenched her fists. She had fought and defeated Faust, and also helped to defeat Mephisto and Belial. Now some black-clad Puella Magi in need of nail trimming was trying to rub her out. She was not going to let that happen. Besides, Mami would be worried if she didn't get back home soon for supper.

Reika, unlike the black Puella Magi didn't have weapons. Her hands glowed with energy and she swung her right arm forward, sending a crescent blade of energy flying at her opponent. The black Puella Magi jumped up to dodge which Reika was hoping for as she swung her left arm next, the crescent energy blade going for the kill. The black Puella Magi countered, swinging her claws to connect with the energy blade. There was an explosion of light and Reika wondered if she'd gone too far.

When the black Puella Magi landed on her feet and shot towards her, knocking her to the floor with a knee to the gut, she knew that she hadn't gone far enough. The girl had her pinned down, with claws in her face and Reika could see that the girl was serious about ending her life.

"Sorry, but you need to die," she said as she drew her claws back to slice Reika to ribbons.

Reika only had one thing to say to her: "Rayonix….RELOAD!"

The gemstone in the centre of her chest erupted with bright, emerald light which caused the black Puella Magi to shriek, forcing her off Reika who began to rise back to her feet. Reika began to change as her bodysuit, gloves and boots reversed colors while at the same time she switched genders. Metal plates covered _his_ chest and shoulders with a single spike protruding from a shoulder each. A silver helmet with yellow eyes, red horns and faceplate covered his head.

The black Puella Magi's exposed eye focused on her opponent and she scowled, "So, you are indeed the one. You are Rayonix."

"So, you heard of me," said Rei as he flicked his wrists. "Well then you should know that it was because of me that Puella Magi no longer risk becoming Witches so you should be grateful that you can still wield magic without being corrupted."

"I am grateful, but that doesn't change the fact that I must kill you," she told him.

"Why?" he asked.

"Your presence will destroy this world," she said before shooting towards him at incredible speed. He managed to block with his forearms which took the brunt of her attack and went skidding back. He then dashed towards her, missing her with a punch but he was able to bury his elbow into her gut, causing her to double over before backhanding her face, sending her staggering back. He continued his assault with a series of kicks that forced her on the defensive before she clawed at him, striking him across the chest as sparks flew. The claws didn't hit his Soul Gem, fortunately but now he was starting to reconsider a safer place for it instead of leaving it exposed on his chest.

Spreading his arms to the side, he began to charge his next attack. His opponent charged at him at blinding speed. He was unable to charge his attack completely so he crossed his wrists together in a '+' position and fired a beam of energy which collided with her energy, sending her flying. She went falling off the edge of the rooftop and Rei dashed towards the edge to look down.

"Where is she?" he said to himself. He then spotted her on the rooftop of a neighboring building. They shared a gaze before she turned and leapt away. She was incredibly fast but Rei could've caught up with her. However, he chose not to. Punching his palm, he hovered in place before shooting towards the sky to fly back to Mami's apartment. He didn't want to be late for supper, and he needed to tell Mami about this.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Oriko," the black Puella Magi apologized as she knelt before a seated figure as if bowing before a monarch. She was a young woman in frilly white and blue dress with a long skirt and double-breasted white jacket and a cravat with a blue stone on her collar. She had long, flowing silver hair and wore a cylindrical hat on her head which had a veil that hung behind her head. Long tassels hung from the hat. She looked just like a princess.

"It is alright, Kirika," said the white Puella Magi. "You did not know fully of her capabilities. Is it really her? Can you confirm that she is she the one called 'Rayonix'?"

"I saw her transform with my own two eyes, but her colors are different from what you told me before," answered the black Puella Magi, named Kirika.

"Because she is not the only one, dear Kirika," Oriko told her. "There is another one who holds the name Rayonix. Now, rise and sit with me."

"Why can't these aliens just leave Earth alone?" Kirika asked as she stood back up before taking her seat across from the white Puella Magi at the table with tea and pastries.

"Do not be so hard on them, Kirika," said Oriko. "They have nowhere else to go, and you mustn't be ungrateful. It is because of them that we do not fall into the darkness and become monsters."

Kirika crossed her arms. That was true. They, along with many other Puella Magi, would no longer have to suffer the cost for their magic and become Witches once despair and darkness corrupted their Soul Gems. That had been long ago, when they noticed that the shine of their Soul Gems had not dimmed. However, using their magic still drained their bodies so there was still a cost of using their mystical abilities.

"But that does not change the future," continued Oriko. "The Earth will be destroyed as these alien creatures, these Rayblood, will make war upon it and we cannot let it happen."

"For you, Oriko, I won't allow it to happen," said Kirika loyally. Oriko caressed her cheek which made the girl blush.

"I know you won't, my Kirika."

"My Oriko…"

* * *

**SAN FRANCISCO**

**Date: 14th June 2012**

In San Francisco, inside a Witch's Barrier were Shun Hirokawa and Kyouko. The redhead was in her Puella Magi form, armed with her trusty spear while Shun was in civilian form. The Barrier's interior was just as strange to the two but it had become quite common to them. It looked like a graveyard, with a grinning crescent moon hanging in the sky and gravestones and angel statues standing around them.

"Creepiest…Barrier…yet," said Shun.

"Oh yeah? What about the one filled with all those dolls?" Kyouko questioned.

Shun shivered. Those dolls, which were all distorted, had unblinking crystal blue eyes. They were just so _unnatural_. He amended, "Second creepiest barrier yet." Kyouko smirked and got ready for the Witch to emerge to come at them. Shun already had his transformation device, the Ray Buckler, gripped in his hand. He knew Kyouko could handle himself but what kind of boyfriend would he be if he didn't back up his girlfriend.

Suddenly, the angel statues around them began to move towards them, gliding along the ground. "Thought so!" she yelled as she dashed at the enemy Familiars. "HYAH!" She ran a statue through and it exploded instantly. "Heh, just cannon fodder as usual."

"Rayonix Reload!" Shun called out and in a flash of light he transformed into his Rayonix form, which resembled Rei's only in a blue bodysuit with red gloves and blue horns with matching faceplate. He struck like lightning, energy blades on his hands as he sliced the stone creatures apart. "Cannon fodder, used for distraction from the real target," he argued.

Kyouko rolled her eyes as she jumped away from a statue attempting to claw at her before her spear extended and pierced it head. Withdrawing her weapon, she lashed out in an arch, striking Familiars in the face to stun them before energy beams from Shun blew them up.

Taking his Ray Buckler from his belt, the device split open to reveal a screen which could let them know where the Witch was hiding.

The Familiars stopped their assault as they heard applause. "Bravo. Bravo." The two looked for the source of the voice and spotted a figure approaching.

His appearance caused their eyes to go wide. He was clad in a bodysuit which was black on the right side and white on the left side with the armor covering his chest colored white with black stripes much like a zebra. His helmet was silver with a single horn jutting from his brow. He didn't have eyes but instead a 'Y' shaped visor which glowed violet and he had a sculpted mouthpiece. In the centre of his leather belt was a device that Kyouko and Shun knew all too well since Shun was wearing his.

A Ray Buckler.

"Rayblood," Shun identified.

"That's right!" the Rayblood answered. "You can call me Rayblood Key!"

"I thought you guys went exstinct," Kyouko stated, recalling the history of the Rayblood.

"Our physical bodies died but our spirits transcended," Key corrected. Shun felt apprehensive about this newcomer. What was the reason for him to be in this Barrier? "Oh, you must be wondering what I'm doing here. Well, I think my Servant should tell you herself."

"Servant?" Shun and Kyouko echoed.

"Morticia! Morticia, come out and play!" Key called before whistling. The ground began to tremble causing Shun and Kyouko to stagger.

"That doesn't sound good," Shun voiced his concern. Part of the ground began to bulge and a large shape rose out from the ground. It was a black and slender creature with tombstones covering the spine and arms as well as the tips of the fingers to act as fingernails. The face was an upside down cross and Key was riding on the creature's shoulder.

"Meet Morticia," said Key as he took his Ray Buckler from his belt and flicked his wrist causing the device to open. He gazed at the screen and remarked approvingly, "Her stats are full. That's good."

"You're controlling the Witch," Shun realized.

"Of course, it's what we Rayblood can do!" Key answered. He realized what Shun was talking about. "You mean you don't know?" He found it humorous. "Oh, this is rich!"

"What are you talking about?" Shun demanded.

"Oh, nothing you need to be concerned about," Key said coldly. "Morticia, attack!"

The Graveyard Witch let out a roar as tombstones shot up into the air before she sent them flying at both Kyouko and Shun.

"Take down the Witch!" Shun shouted as he blasted at the tombstone missiles.

"No need to tell me twice!" Kyouko shouted back as she jumped on one of the tombstones before jumping onto another, and then another like she was playing hopscotch. She summoned up giant spears which shot out of the ground. The shafts broke and bent, the spearheads pointed at the Witch like scorpion stingers. Key admired Kyouko's handiwork.

"Intriguing," he said before Shun was right in his face. He caught Shun's attack and they both began fighting on Morticia's shoulder as Kyouko kept the Witch immobilized. Roaring, Morticia swung her arms and shattered the spears but that was just part of Kyouko's plan as she hovered in midair, targeting with her main spear.

"Bullseye!" she shouted as she hurled her spear and it pierced the centre of the inverted cross on Morticia's face. The Witch howled in pain and thrashed as Kyouko landed, summoning another spear. More spears shot out of the ground and shot at her, piercing her body.

Key scowled as he watched his Witch being hurt and due to their connection he could feel Morticia's pain. He ducked under a kick and his horn glowed before it fired a bolt of energy into Shun's chest, sending the blue Rayonix tumbling off Morticia.

"Morticia!" Key called as he raised his Ray Buckler and the Witch turned into dark energy that shrunk into a sphere. The sphere then flew into the Ray Buckler which closed. "Some other time," he said before vanishing causing the Barrier to vanish as well.

"OK, what the hell was that about?" asked Kyouko as she and Shun stood on the Golden Gate Bridge in the afternoon. As soon as the Barrier was gone, the two returned to their civilian forms.

"Shun-niichan! Kyouko-neechan!" a little girl cried as she ran towards the two teens. She had short, green hair that was chin length and two short pigtails held up by baubles. She had bright green eyes and was wearing a green dress with white collars and cuffs. She also wore white sneakers. She looked to be around eight years old. "You're back!"

"Yuma-chan," Kyouko said as she picked up the little girl and gave her a hug with Shun watching the moment fondly. It was two months after he and Kyouko had left on their worldwide tour that they both decided to return to Japan and visit Kasamino City to pay respect to Kyouko's family. It was there that they encountered a Witch who'd killed Yuma's parents, saving her life. They learnt her full name was Yuma Chitose and that she was now alone without family.

Shun and Kyouko also discovered the scars hidden under Yuma's bangs and learnt that her parents had quarreled a lot. Yuma's mothers would burn her with cigarettes, calling her worthless. The little girl had suffered tremendous physical and emotional abuse from this. Kyouko felt that the parents deserved to be killed for what they had done to Yuma and Shun agreed as well, though he didn't voice out his opinion.

The little girl joined them since they couldn't leave her or send her away to a foster home which might be worse than her old home life. Thus, the two outcasts adopted a third into their group. Yuma would hopefully heal emotionally under their care.

"Did you get the Witch?" Yuma asked.

Kyouko lied, "Yeah, we beat her."

Shun knew that Kyouko didn't want Yuma to be afraid so she lied to her. They didn't want to worry the little girl about a Rayblood controlling Witches.

"Come on, how about we go grab some lunch and some ice cream?" Shun offered.

"Yay! Ice cream! Ice cream!" Yuma cheered. Shun took her left hand as Kyouko took her right and they both walked away. Meanwhile, Key was watching them from afar, masking his presence by assuming human form.

"Some other time, Rayonix," Key murmured before walking away in the opposite direction.

* * *

**MITAKIHARA**

The school bell rang and the teacher said, "That's all we have for today. Make sure to do the homework files 25 and 26 and email them by next class."

Homura, Madoka and Sayaka put away their things and grabbed their respective bentos to eat up on the roof, which was their usual meeting spot for lunch. "Ah, lunch! My favorite class!"

"Lunch isn't a class, Sayaka," said Homura.

"Oh, I know that," Sayaka rolled her eyes. "But if it was I'm sure to get an A+!"

"I think a B+ is more accurate," Homura disagreed. "Your table manners need work." Sayaka laughed but then her laughter died in her throat as she spotted Kyousuke and Hitomi leaving together. Madoka frowned sadly as Sayaka hung her head. Even though Sayaka and Kyosuke managed to become a couple last year, it did not last. They had broken up and now Kyousuke was dating their friend Hitomi. A relationship really couldn't last with Sayaka keeping secrets from Kyousuke and he'd freak out if he knew about her 'after-school activities'.

"Let's head up to the roof, OK?" Madoka smiled.

"Yeah, you're right! I'm wasting precious lunch hour minutes just standing here!" Sayaka recovered. Homura sighed. She knew Sayaka was covering her feelings but it was Sayaka's business. She shouldn't pry. She knew Sayaka was still upset over the breakup but time would heal all wounds, even emotional ones.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the all girls high school in Mitakihara, Reika Akari yawned as she walked alongside Mami Tomoe to the cafeteria.

"Are you alright?" Mami asked her girlfriend and roommate.

"Just a little tired, that's all," Reika rubbed her right eye. "Late night Witch Hunts can do that, remember?"

"I do, but there haven't been that many Witch attacks lately," Mami told her.

"Doesn't mean there aren't any. They could be lurking around somewhere and I won't stop until I destroy them all," Reika told her.

"And then we can rest easy," smiled Mami.

As Reika's sacrifice the previous year prevented the birth of new Witches, only the ones that existed prior to that time remained. Witches in Mitakihara were limited in numbers now so Reika was hunting them down and taking them out. She even grabbed their Grief Seeds. It wasn't like they needed those things but Kyuubey sure needed them. Reika didn't trust the weasel but at least he was able to dispose of those Grief Seeds. Reika sure didn't want to keep them. They were a reminder of Puella Magi who had fallen into darkness and despair.

"I'm just glad you came back alright. When you told me you were attacked by another Puella Magi, I almost couldn't believe it," said Mami. Ever since Grief Seeds were no longer needed, there was no need for Puella Magi to have any rivalries and fight over the previously precious resource. They didn't need to cleanse their Soul Gems anymore and thus they could live without worry of becoming Witches. To hear that a Puella Magi had attacked Reika had surprised Mami.

"Well, she tried to claw my face off," said Reika. "Next time I see her she's going to need another eyepatch once I'm done with her." Reika cracked her knuckles.

Mami chided, "A lady doesn't crack her knuckles."

"I'm no lady," Reika retorted. "You know, half the time." Reika's magical ability allowed her to change into her male form, Rei, at will. After being a boy for so long, she actually gotten used to it.

"Well, you are a lady now," Mami smiled. "Now, let's head to the cafeteria and have lunch."

"I'll always enjoy the lunches you make, Mami-san," smiled Reika.

* * *

**SAN FRANCISCO**

"Is she asleep?" Shun asked Kyouko as they stood together at the balcony of the hotel room they were staying in for the night.

"Yeah, Yuma-chan's out like a light," said Kyouko.

It was midnight in San Francisco and Kyouko and Shun needed to talk.

"So, another Rayblood, huh?" Kyouko remarked, referring to Key. "Crazy, huh?"

"Yeah, he was," agreed Shun. "I didn't think it was possible for another to appear since Belial."

"Well, that guy's here and he's controlling a Witch," Kyouko reminded. "I didn't think it was possible for anyone to control a Witch since Mephisto."

"He turned Witches into Dark Puella Magi, but I see your point," replied Shun. "This Rayblood Key is definitely a dangerous customer."

"No kidding," Kyouko agreed. She caressed his cheek. "Now, are we gonna go Witch hunting or go to bed?"

"Well, it's kinda late," said Shun. "I gotta go to work tomorrow." Kyuko pouted. "We need the money, Kyouko. For travelling and we do have another mouth to feed."

"That's true," agreed Kyouko. "But can't you just hack bank accounts and transfer some of those funds to ours."

"Not anymore," said Shun. "Like it or not, we're Yuma-chan's guardians now and we need to set a good example for her."

Kyouko glanced at Yuma who was sleeping in bed with a teddy bear. The sight of innocent Yuma, sleeping so peacefully, reminded Kyouko of her own little sister.

"I hate it when you're always right," Kyouko scowled at Shun.

"But you still love me, right?" Shun smiled.

"Yeah," Kyouko nodded and they both kissed.

"And you'll look after Yuma-chan while I'm at work, right?" Shun asked.

"Yeah, but you gotta remember to look after her while I work too," Kyouko responded.

"I gotcha," said Shun. While in San Francisco, Kyouko and Shun had gotten jobs. Shun was a pizza delivery boy and Kyouko worked at a convenience store. They didn't put Yuma in daycare as that would be expensive so Yuma would be with Kyouko as she worked the day shift. They got jobs in each place they stopped, to replenish their funds. It was hard work but they really couldn't keep stealing money from other people's accounts. Even this hotel room, which was a cheap budget hotel, cost a lot of money just to stay in the long term.

* * *

**MITAKIHARA**

Back in Mitakihara, classes ended. Mami and Reika exited the classroom, bidding their fellow classmates farewell. The two girls walked hand-in-hand and were headed to their favorite cafe for some tea and cake. Mami was worried about Reika so she volunteered to go along with Reika the next time she went on a Witch hunt. If that clawed Puella Magi went after Reika again, at least Mami would be there to back her up.

They arrived at the cafe and sat at one of the outdoor tables which had an umbrella to keep them in the shade. "Excuse me, Mami-san. I need to use the bathroom," Reika told her girlfriend.

"Come back soon," Mami smiled, "Or I'll order without you."

"I won't be long," Reika replied then she went inside the cafe to use the bathroom.

Mami relaxed but then she spotted a girl, around her age, with chin-length black hair, in a white blouse, black next tie, pink skirt, striped black and purple stockings and black combat boots looking for something. Not one to ignore a person in need of help, Mami got off her seat and went over to ask, "Excuse me, are you looking for something?"

The older girl looked at Mami who smiled at her. She said, "Ah, a gift a friend gave me. I dropped it."

"What is it?" Mami asked.

"It's a little bunny," the girl answered. Mami scanned the area and then she spotted what the girl was looking for. It was under one of the tables. Mami went and picked it up before going back to the girl to return it.

"Here you go," said Mami.

"Arigatou," the older girl accepted. "What's your name? I need to know the name of my savior."

"Mami Tomoe," Mami answered. "And I think you're just exaggerating. I'm not a savior."

"I'm Kirika Karue, and you are a savior. You saved the gift my friend gave to me," Kirika smiled as she clipped the bunny plushie to her belt.

"Your friend must be very precious to you, Kure-san," said Mami.

"She is," Kirika blushed. "She's my everything."

"I know what you mean," Mami said, understanding how Kirika must feel for her friend. Mami's friends were precious to her too, especially a certain someone.

"Hey, Mami-san!" Reika called as she jogged over to Mami. "Why'd you leave the table?" Reika then noticed Kirika. "Who's your friend?"

Kirika's eyes widened slightly as she saw Reika and Mami answered, "This is Kure-san. I was just helping her."

"I need to go," said Kirika in a haste. "Nice speaking with you, Tomoe-san." The girl then dashed off, kicking up dust as she ran.

"Must be shy," said Mami.

"With that dress sense, I doubt it,' remarked Reika.

As Kirika ran from the cafe, she couldn't believe her luck. The one that Oriko wanted her to destroy was here. She grinned as she realized that this was a perfect opportunity. It would make her savior sad but ultimately Kirika wanted to make Oriko happy. Meanwhile, Mami and Reika were enjoying tea and cake without a care in the world.

Mami lived alone and her expenses were taken care of by her relatives. However, she knew she couldn't depend on them so she was looking for some part-time work. Reika helped her out too with money provided by her parents to cover her half of the rent but Reika needed to look for some part-time work as well.

* * *

"That was some pretty good cake," said Reika.

"Yes, it was," said Mami.

"Pales in comparison to yours though, Mami-san," Reika added, making the blonde blush. The two were headed back home but then Reika stopped in her tracks.

"Rei-san?" Mami asked.

"Mami-san, haven't you noticed?" asked Reika. "We're the only ones here."

Mami blinked and realized Reika was right. They were the only ones on the sidewalk. Shouldn't there be more people, walking back and forth. Something was wrong here. Definitely, there was something wrong with this area. And that was when Reika was struck. Blood splattered the sidewalk as she received a nasty cut across her right arm. She cried out and Mami gasped as Reika staggered, holding her right arm. Standing a short distance away from them was the clawed Puella Magi who had attacked Reika the previous night. She was in the same getup that Reika had described to Mami but she recognized the girl instantly.

"Kure-san!?" Mami cried out.

"Eh!?" Reika's eyes widened.

Kirika advanced on them but Mami stood between Rei and Kirika, facing the latter with her arms spread out to shield her girlfriend. "Kure-san, matte! Why are you attacking Rei-san!?"

"Because I was told to," said Kirika. "Tomoe-san, I don't want to hurt you, so get out of the way."

"I can't do that, Kure-san," said Mami as she took out her Soul Gem. In a flash of gold light she transformed and brandished her rifles, both firearms aimed at the girl with claws.

"I see," Kirika sighed, almost regretfully. "Then you side with the alien."

'_How does she know?_' Mami wondered.

"If so, you must die as well!" Kirika lunged and Mami fired. However, her shots missed as Kirika seemed to vanish.

Kirika had moved like lightning and Mami felt searing pain in her side as she was slashed. Reika cried, "Mami-san!" Kirika then shifted her attention towards Reika whose eyes widened as the claws came close to slicing her face off. "NO!"

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Gunshots were heard and Kirika was propelled backwards as she was hit in the shoulders. She went tumbling, blood drops on the sidewalk. Reika went to Mami's side, supporting her and checking on her before looking over her shoulder.

"Homura," said Reika, relieved to see the dark-haired Puella Magi standing there with two pistols in hand.

"Are you alright, Rei?" Homura asked the half-alien.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Reika. "Mami's hurt."

"Don't worry," said Homura. "She's a Puella Magi. She'll heal." She looked at the clawed Puella Magi she'd just shot. "So will she."

Reika's eyes narrowed as she handed Mami gently to Homura. "Look after her." Reika's body and clothes morphed into her male form, Rei Hikari. "The bitch is mine." Kirika was recovering from her wounds and glaring at Rei who was running towards her. He called out loudly, "RAYONIX RELOAD!" The Soul Gem was put on his chest and his armor appeared before he lunged and threw his fist. She dodged and the sidewalk had a crater where he hit. "Bitch, don't run away from me!" roared Rayonix as he scanned the area for Kirika. He spotted her on the other side of the road and growled. "Don't run away from me!" he shouted as he soared towards her. She dodged another punch and lashed out with her claws but he parried her strike with his own arm and grabbed the collar of her jacket before hitting her stomach with a knee strike. She grunted as she was sent tumbling.

His arms glowed and he fired bolts of energy at Kirika who dodged from them almost effortlessly. He kept on firing, hoping to hit her eventually. She was fast, agile, and with good reflexes. Fighting her wouldn't be easy. That didn't mean Rei was just going to let her get away with hurting Mami. Kirika lunged with both claws but Rei grabbed her wrists and then bent his body backwards to kick her upwards, releasing her. He swung his arms and two blades of crescent-shaped energy flew at her. He was aiming to cut her to pieces. However, as soon as they were inches away from her, she disappeared. He blinked and then cried out as he was slashed from behind, sparks flying as the claws connected with his back. He spun and executed a roundhouse kick but she ducked and hit him across the chest with her claws.

"Dammit! Why!?" Rei shouted.

"You must die for the sake of this world," Kirika told him. "Also, she told me that you have to die."

"_She_? Who's _she_!?"

"My most precious person. Now die, for her sake," Kirika was prepared to slice Rei to pieces but then something rolled in-between them.

It was a grenade.

Rei's eyes widened and he made some distance before the grenade exploded. He felt the shockwave but he was at a safe distance to avoid the shrapnel. Kirika, however, wasn't so lucky as she was sprawled on her back. It was a good thing they were alone on the sidewalk, which was still odd, but he had a feeling that Kirika had something to do with it. Her, or whoever this precious person was.

Rei rushed towards Kirika to confront her but all of a sudden metal orbs flew out of nowhere and hit him in the head, chest and stomach. The armor absorbed the concussive force of the orbs but they still hurt as he was thrown to the ground. Slowly sitting up, he saw a female figure in white with her arm wrapped protectively around Kirika before vanishing.

"OK, the hell!?" exclaimed Rei as his armor vanished, changing him back to human form. He was sure to suffer some bruising from those metal orbs. He then recalled, "Mami-san!" And got back to his feet before quickly crossing the street to see if his girlfriend was alright.

* * *

As Homura's place was the closest, Rei carried his girlfriend on his back as they walked alongside the often stoic, dark-haired Puella Magi named Homura Akemi. She was a lot like Rei, a person who had sacrificed much to save someone precious to her. However, each time she tried she failed only to begin again. Her focus was on Madoka originally as she had given up on the others. Rei, however, changed all that. She still resented him for allowing Madoka to become a Puella Magi but with the fear of turning into Witches taken away, they had become close friends and allies.

"Are you OK, Mami-san?" Rei asked.

"Yes, you can put me down now," she said.

"No way," Rei huffed. "It's part of my job description as your boyfriend to carry you if you get hurt."

"But I'm fine," she insisted.

"Just let me do this, Mami-san. It's been awhile since I gave you a piggyback ride anyway."

They climbed the stairs of Homura's apartment building and entered her apartment with her. It was the same as before, a large white space with floating diagrams and images, with a circular sofa.

"You really need to change the interior decorating, Homura," Rei said as he gently put Mami down on the couch. "People who come in here will freak out."

"There is no need," said Homura. "You are the only ones who come in here anyway."

That was true enough, but still, it looked like a virtual world, like one of those VMMORPG's he enjoyed playing on occasion.

Homura pulled up an image of Kirika Kure on one of her floating screens. "Alright, we need to know who she is."

"Her name is Kirika Kure," said Mami.

"OK, now we need to know why she attacked Rei," added Homura.

"She's nuts," Rei quipped bitterly.

"That's hardly a theory..." Homura began to argue.

"Homura, she tried to slice me up like Freddy Krueger would a Christmas turkey," retorted Rei. "I think 'completely bat-shit crazy' is a pretty good theory as to why she wants to kill me!"

"She must've said something," Homura pressed.

Rei sighed then recalled, "Well...she did say that she was doing this for someone. Someone told her to come after me."

"And she called Rei-san an alien," added Mami. "Nobody else is supposed to know that."

"Technically, I'm half-alien. But you're right. Besides us, nobody else is supposed to know."

"But someone does," Homura frowned.

"And this wasn't the first time she tried to kill me. She went after me last night after I took out a Witch," Homura added.

"Then it's best that you don't go out alone," said Homura. "I'm going to call Sayaka and Madoka."

"I don't need babysitters," Rei protested.

"No, but you need friends and you need backup," Homura retorted. "She's fast and dangerous."

"Next time, I'm taking her down. Her and her friend," Rei swore.

* * *

"Sorry again, Oriko," Kirika apologized as Oriko bandaged her up.

"It is alright," said Oriko, smiling. "You did your best. You only lost because he had allies and you were alone."

"It makes no difference, Oriko. I failed you," said Kirika. Oriko caressed her face gently.

"Don't fret, my dear Kirika. Now, just rest and let your body heal," Oriko smiled before kissing her friend gently on the forehead. She left Kirika to sleep in her room before going to her seat and sitting down.

"_I told you killing the Rayonix won't be easy_," said Kyuubey as he stood upon her coffee table.

"He will fall," said Oriko. "I can already see his future. He will fall. But to make sure that happens I need more power." She took out her crystal ball and inside was an image of Madoka Kaname. "I need _her _power."

* * *

**SAN FRANCISCO**

"Hey, Shun! Deliver these pizzas ASAP!" the boss of the pizza parlor called.

"On it, Boss!" Shun answered as he took the pizzas and carried them to his bike. He put them in the bag strapped to the bike and got on before speeding away to deliver the precious, piping hot pizza pies. Their policy was that the pizza would arrive within 30 minutes. If they were late then they would give the customer a coupon to redeem a free pizza the next time they ordered. The cost of the free pizza, however, would be cut from Shun's pay.

As he drove along the street, he passed by the convenience store Kyouko was working in. Sitting behind the counter with her was Yuma who occupied herself with a storybook. Yuma was well-behaved and a good girl. It really was unfair that her parents would treat her that way. It might be cruel of him to think this way, but it might've been a good thing that her parents had been killed. They wouldn't be able to make her miserable anymore. No parent should do that to their own child.

Shun had received an email earlier from Homura and he learnt that Rei had gotten attacked by a Puella Magi with claws. This worried the 2nd Rayonix. In the recent months there were reports of girls disappearing. According to Kyuubey, they were Puella Magi as well. Now, being a Puella Magi was a dangerous job and the risk of dying in battle were high. It wasn't very suspicious. It just happened. However, what really got Shun concerned was that the girls who vanished had elemental affinities.

The first girl who vanished was from Africa and she possessed the power of fire. The second girl was from Hong Kong and possessed the power of wind. The third girl from Hawaii could control water. The fourth girl was from Germany and possessed the power to control the earth. Kyouko had told him not to think too much of it. Even if Puella Magi would not become Witches they could still risk dying when confronting Witches. Still, it was just too much of a coincidence that the girls who had disappeared in the past few months were elementals. Who was next though?

As he turned a corner, his environment changed and he found himself in a nightmarish graveyard. Shun put on the brakes and realized where he was. He was in a Witch's Barrier, one that he was familiar with. It hadn't been that long since the last time he was here.

This was the Barrier of the Witch Morticia, a Witch under the control of the two-toned Rayblood Key.

"Hello, brother!" Shun turned and spotted Key sitting atop a gravestone. "How are you doing?"

Shun's eyes narrowed as he said, "Can't this wait? I'm busy. I got pizzas to deliver."

"Pizzas?" Key grinned. "Can I...?"

"No!" Shun snapped. "Now, let me out before I'm late!"

Key tilted his head and asked, "Is it so bad that I want to spend a few minutes to talk with my brother."

"We aren't brothers!" snapped Shun in denial.

"Oh, aren't we?" Key questioned. "Aren't we?"

"Just let me on my way," Shun turned away.

"Earth, wind, fire and water..." Key spoke and Shun froze. He turned to look at Key but then found himself back on the road, out of the Witch's Barrier.

"Did he just...?" Shun began to wonder. He checked his watch and cursed. He was going to be late for his deliveries at this rate!

* * *

After finishing their shifts, Kyouko, Yuma and Shun returned to the budget hotel they were staying in. They were exhausted and starving. Shun was fortunate enough to get a pizza from his boss. It was on the house as Shun was a good employee. It would be a bit sad for the guy since Shun would be leaving soon. They almost had enough money saved for their next stop.

What still bothered Shun was what Key had said. The Rayblood had listed the elements corresponding to those Puella Magi who had disappeared. Could he know something about them? Could he be responsible? No way to find out until they saw him again. He would tell Kyouko after they put Yuma to bed.

* * *

"So, tomorrow we have a day off," said Kyouko as she and Shun sat together on the bed. The other bed was occupied by Yuma who was once again sleeping with her teddy bear. "We can take Yuma to the park." He didn't respond. "I'm not wearing panties right now." She didn't get a response. Scowling, she tugged on his ear.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" he yelped.

"Not so loud," she hissed. She glanced at Yuma and was satisfied to see her still asleep before turning her gaze back towards Shun. "Now what's the matter."

"I met Key again, earlier," said Shun. Kyouko's eyes widened. "During my delivery. We didn't fight. We just talked."

"What did he want to talk about?" Kyouko asked suspiciously.

"No clue, but he did list the elements that those Puella Magi who vanished controlled," said Shun. "I think he knows something."

"Or he heard something," Kyouko retorted. "The guy's nuts and he controls a Witch. He's probably trying to provoke you."

"True, or maybe he knows something," said Shun. "We should check it out."

"Well, the next time we see him we'll kill his Witch and take him down," Kyouko grinned. "I like that plan."

* * *

**MITAKIHARA**

It was morning as Reika and Mami were walking to school together. They had gone home after resting at Homura's. They didn't want to impose any further. Homura had also called Sayaka and Madoka, telling them about the clawed Puella Magi-Kirika Kure.

"She looked like she was our age, didn't she?" asked Mami.

"Yes," nodded Reika. "Yes, she did." She hoped she didn't run into Kirika. She didn't feel like fighting so early in the morning.

As they entered the gate together, Reika spotted Kirika not too far from them, dressed in the same uniform. She grimaced. 'Of course she goes to this school too.' Kirika noticed them and walked over. Reika stood protectively in front of Mami, remembering how the girl had tried to kill her and almost killed Mami.

"Reika Akari and Mami Tomoe," Kirika spoke.

"What do you want?" demanded Reika.

"Oriko wishes to see you at lunch in the courtyard," said Kirika. "Do not be late."

The courtyard of their school was exclusive to only the 2nd and 3rd years. First years were not allowed unless they were invited by a sempai. If this Oriko girl wanted to see them in the sacred courtyard at lunch, that meant that she was their sempai and Kirika was her kohai.

"We'll be there," accepted Mami. "I have some questions for her."

* * *

At lunchtime, Kirika came to their classroom to take them to Oriko. She sat at a round table under a gazebo with a tea set. She definitely looked like an Ojou-sama with her wavy silver tresses. She was dressed in the same uniform, comprised of a white short-sleeved blouse, a red vest, blue necktie for second years and black skirt. In this school, first years wore black neckties, second years wore blue neckties and third years wore red neckties.

Several of the upperclassmen saw Reika and Mami and scrutinized them as Kirika led them to Oriko's table.

"Please, sit," invited Oriko and the couple took their seats. Kirika also took her seat which was close to Oriko. "My name is Oriko Mikuni, and I am a Puella Magi like the both of you." She eyed Reika, "Well, one of you at least." Reika tensed in her seat.

"So, can I guess correctly that you sent your friend after me?" Reika accused. Kirika glared at her and the half-Rayblood glared back.

"I might've suggested she confront you to see how powerful you are," admitted Oriko. "I'm sorry if she went overboard. I apologize on both of our behalfs."

"I want to hear her say it," Reika pointed at Kirika.

"Kirika acted on my behalf, thus I take full responsibility," said Oriko.

"Well, we can accept that much at least," said Mami. "Kure-san said you wanted to speak with us, Mikuni-san. What do you want to talk about."

"I have an ability which allows me to see the future," said Oriko. She produced a crystal ball. "And the future is not a bright one. I see the Earth falling prey to an alien invasion and then being destroyed by war brought upon by alien invaders." Her eyes were focused on Reika, "Aliens called Rayblood."

"That's not possible," Reika protested. "The Rayblood died out a long time ago."

"And yet here you are," Oriko argued.

"I'm...different."

"Last year I believe that there were other Rayblood as well," said Oriko. "Weren't there?"

"We took care of them," said Mami. "They're not a threat anymore and Rei-san isn't an enemy either."

"Still, aliens could still come to Earth and plunge it into darkness and destruction," Oriko said. "You don't belong in this world, Reika Akari."

Reika gritted her teeth and stood up, "We're leaving, Mami-san." She didn't want to sit here and be spoken to like she was some kind of monster waiting to go berserk. She had control over Burst Mode now, not like before. She wasn't going to cause some kind of incident involving alien invasions or war. It just wasn't happening.

"I once had another vision that the strongest Puella Magi would become the strongest Witch," added Oriko. "But that was prevented too, wasn't it?"

"Rei-san was the one who saved all Puella Magi. They will not turn into Witches," Mami said.

"Even so, there is no denying the fact that Akari-san is still dangerous," said Oriko as she looked at Reika, "And she knows this too."

"Mami-san, let's go. Now," Reika ordered promptly as she took Mami's hand and led them away.

"You cannot deny your true nature, Reika Akari-san. One day you will show your true self and one day you will destroy all that you protect," said Oriko, "But not if I harness _her _power."

* * *

For the rest of the day, Reika couldn't focus in school. The things Oriko had said had bothered her. It was true that Rayblood by nature were violent and destructive creatures. It was why they had died out. But to tell it to her face that she was going to end up destroying the Earth was too much of an insult to everything Reika had done. She had prevented the birth of new Witches by sacrificing herself, and she was also the one who helped save the planet from Belial. How dare Oriko accuse her of being a threat!

She had skipped lunch. Talking with Oriko had made her lose her appetite in disgust. She wasn't some kind of monster like Faust and Mephisto! She wasn't anything like them at all! Reika's mood didn't improve at all until final period. She just didn't enjoy herself at school. Oriko's words kept playing in her head, repeatedly. She couldn't focus on her lessons either.

Maybe if Shun was still around them she could talk to someone who could understand her predicament. Like herself, Shun had been converted into a human-Rayblood hybrid. For him, it was the only way to save his life as his body was breaking down. As Shun travelled, he would hear news of Puella Magi all over the world and recently he'd learnt about the disappearances of several major elemental Puella Magi from different countries. These were Puella Magi who'd been in the game for years and not turn into Witches. These were Puella Magi who were strong and experienced. It didn't seem possible for them to just vanish, unless they faced a very strong Witch.

Reika hoped that Shun could solve this mystery. Reika wanted to help but she couldn't afford to miss school.

* * *

**SAN FRANCISCO**

In the middle of the night, as Kyouko, Shun and Yuma slept, a letter was slipped under the door of their hotel room. The following morning they would find it and be surprised by the person who had written it.

* * *

**MITAKIHARA**

Madoka, Sayaka, Homura, Reika and Mami met up at a coffee shop at the mall. The five girls were seated at a booth together and enjoying their orders.

"You know, Rei," said Sayaka. "You've been spending a lot of time as a girl lately."

"So?" Reika asked. "Is that a problem?"

"Not really, but it's been awhile since we saw you as a guy," said Sayaka.

"We're not here to talk about that, Sayaka," said Homura sternly. "We're here to discuss about what Oriko Mikuni said." Considering her history, Homura knew about Oriko. She had lived through many timelines and one of them involved a confrontation with Oriko and Kirika, which had ended in Madoka's death. Oriko had a vision of Kriemhild Gretchen, the Witch of Salvation who was Madoka's Witch. However, as Reika's light was now in all Puella Magi, the existence of that Witch would no longer be possible, in this timeline at least.

"She said that Rei-san will cause an alien war," said Mami. "A war here on Earth."

"That sounds nuts," said Sayaka.

"That's what I said," agreed Reika.

"But she did know about Faust and Mephisto," stated Homura. "Maybe their appearance warranted her fears."

"But we beat them," said Madoka.

"But that doesn't mean Rayblood won't keep coming," continued Homura. "Even if they are extinct some of them can assume spiritual form and possess living hosts. Take Raymon for example."

"Yeah," said Reika. "And Mephisto and Faust were spirits too until they took over some unlucky people."

"But it's been months since we saw another Rayblood," Madoka said. "Maybe Mikuni-san is wrong."

"Maybe, but she was so sure of herself. It's why she sent Kure-san to kill Rei-san," said Mami.

"So, what are we supposed to do?" asked Sayaka.

"We can either convince Oriko Mikuni and Kirika Kure that Rei is no longer a threat, or...kill them," said Homura coldly and logically.

Madoka gasped, "That's horrible!"

"It's obvious they won't stop until Rei is dead," Homura retorted. "It's either her or them."

"Homura's right, but I don't wanna kill anyone," Reika argued, "Even if they might deserve it."

"They aren't people we can reason with, are they?" questioned Mami.

"We could try, but it won't be possible with people who have resolved themselves to a course of action," said Homura.

"So, what's the plan?" asked Sayaka.

"You girls tell your parents you're sleeping over at mine and Mami's place to study for exams," suggested Reika. "We can go out at night and maybe confront Mikuni and Kure."

"Are you sure they'll come out?" asked Mami.

"I'm their target. They won't resist," said Reika confidently.

* * *

It was nighttime when they gathered at Mami and Reika's apartment. However, they weren't here to study. Rather, they were assembling together to deal with a problem. Donning their Puella Magi apparel, the five girls leapt off Mami's balcony and jumped from rooftop to rooftop. They split up but kept in telepathic contact with their Soul Gems. Madoka, Homura and Mami were watching from a distance from different positions. Sayaka was nearby to back Reika up. Once Kirika showed up to finish Reika off, they would strike.

Madoka waited with bow in hand. She didn't like this plan. She hated lying to her parents but if she told them the truth she would just worry them. She was in a whole different world now, a world that they couldn't understand. She was standing, on a rooftop not too far but not too close to where Reika was standing. Reika just stood there, waiting for Kirika to show up. Madoka was so focused on Reika that she didn't notice the white figure standing behind her.

* * *

**SAN FRANCISCO**

Shun found the letter the very next morning and he tore it open. He read its contents and frowned.

"What is it?" Kyouko asked as she got out of the shower, in a bathrobe while drying her hair with a towel.

"A message from Key," Shun said as he handed the letter to Kyouko to read. She read it and frowned.

"Does he expect us to meet him before we had breakfast?" Kyouko demanded. She didn't like missing her meals. Yuma wanted pancakes at that diner they frequented each morning.

"He's not gonna wait for us for much longer, and if he's calling us out we should answer," said Shun.

"Shun-niichan? Kyouko-neechan?" Yuma asked as she heard them talking. She then saw Kyouko don her Puella Magi attire. "What's going on?"

"We just need to do something, Yuma-chan," said Shun as he patted her head.

"But we were supposed to spend the day together," she frowned sadly. It broke his heart to see her like this.

"We'll come back," he promised. "Just stay here until Kyouko and I get back."

"There's a jerk we need to see and settle things with," Kyouko grinned while twirling her spear.

"Just remember to keep the door locked and don't talk to strangers," advised Shun. "OK, Kyouko. Let's go."

"Right," Kyouko nodded as they both exited. People would consider Kyouko's clothes to be unusual but they might just think she was into some cosplay. Shun was dressed in casual civilian clothes, just a t-shirt and blue jeans. Nothing too eye catching.

Yuma watched them leave, closing the door behind them. She clutched her teddy bear and hope they came back.

* * *

**MITAKIHARA**

"Madoka Kaname, the Strongest Puella Magi in the world," said Oriko softly. Madoka gasped and aimed her bow and arrow at the older girl.

"Who are you!?" Madoka demanded.

"Oriko Mikuni," answered the girl.

"You're Mikuni-san!?"

Something was stirring in Oriko's Soul Gem as she spoke, "Yes, I am, and I wish to extend a hand in friendship towards you."

"Friendship?" Madoka retorted. "You attacked my friend. How can _we _be friends?"

"Your friend? Oh, you mean the Rayonix?" questioned Oriki. "Madoka Kaname, do you really consider such an unnatural being as your friend?"

'_Speak for yourself,_' thought Madoka. "He is, because he saved us, and you. If it weren't for him, we all would be doomed to become Witches."

"And yet he also brought his kin to Earth," Oriko argued. "More of them will come, Kaname-san. More of them will come and devastate this Earth. Only you and I can stop the invasion."

"Rei-san is not an alien invader!" Madoka snapped and she aimed her bow and arrow at Oriko, ready to shoot.

"So, are you prepared to kill me?" Oriko questioned.

"To protect my friends, yes," Madoka replied.

"Then make sure your aim is true, Kaname-san," replied Oriko as metal spheres hovered around her, like they were orbiting around her. "But I must warn you that none of your attacks will hit."

* * *

**SAN FRANCISCO**

The letter told them to meet up with Key at an abandoned apartment building which was condemned and set for demolition soon. Once they entered, they found themselves warped into another dimension. It was the Witch's Barrier that Key's pet Witch Morticia called home.

"Keep your guard up," Shun advised. "This might be a trap."

"Yeah, got it," nodded Kyouko. "You better transform too."

"So good of you to arrive!" Kyouko and Shun spun around and spotted a blonde kid in a short-sleeved buttoned shirt, brown vest and green cargo pants sitting atop a morbid and macabre mausoluem. He wore sneakers and a cap. He was also tossing a familiar looking Ray Buckler up and down in his hand.

"Key," Shun identified. "So, this is your host?"

"Oh, this kid?" Key asked. "Found him in the hospital. He was terminal. I think it was cancer or something." He shrugged. "Don't remember, and don't really care. He was dying anyway and it wasn't like he was going to use it for long."

"So, you just took him over?" Shun asked.

"Pushed his soul right out and took up residence," Key casually admitted. "And then made his body better. The doctors were baffled but his parents didn't mind. They didn't even seem to notice anything off about their kid. Then again, his memories came in handy." Key tapped his temple. "Really handy."

"That's stealing!" Kyouko snapped, horrified.

"Coming from you? Now that's hypocritical! How many times have you stolen from convenience stores to fill up your belly? How many times did you cheat hotels so you could have a place to sleep and take a shower?" Key shot back and Kyouko grimaced.

"At least I never stole a body!" snapped Kyouko in response.

"We all do what we need to survive," said Key as he got off the mausoleum.

"Key, we're here to talk about those missing Puella Magi. You said you knew what happened to them," said Shun.

"Oh, I do, I do," said Key, nodding. "I killed them."

Shun and Kyouko's eyes widened in surprise at the confession before narrowing in outrage.

"Killed two more just recently, and took their Soul Gems too," said Key as he projected holograms of the six Soul Gems he'd taken. "Earth, Fire, Wind, Water, Light and Darkness. I got all the elements I need for my plan.

"And what is your plan?" Shun demanded.

Key answered, grinning gleefully, "To revive the most powerful Witch this world has ever known, Walpurgis Night!"

"Walpurgis Night!?" Kyouko shouted. That was insane! Walpurgis Night had almost killed them the last time.

"That's right! And we all know what Walpurgis Night is made off, don't we?" grinned Key. "She was made up of a conglomeration of different Witches, all fused together to create a single, malevolent entity! And with the power of despair, I will be able to create my own Walpurgis Night!"

"So, you stole all those Soul Gems, destroyed the Puella Magi who owned them, so you could use them to make your own Walpurgis Night? You're insane!" Shun snapped.

"Insane? Or ahead of my time?" retorted Key. "Now, behold the creation of a new Walpurgis Night!"

Meanwhile, stirring under their feet, was an egg-like object. It sensed the despair above in the surface and was reacting to it as cracks began to form along its surface.


	4. Movie War Multiverse

"**MOVIE WAR MULTIVERSE: HEROES OF DIFFERENT DIMENSIONS ASSEMBLED!" **

In Mitakihara, Madoka was firing arrows at Oriko who was able to dodge them with ease. She then sent her orbs flying at Madoka. However, the pinkette suddenly vanished from sight. Madoka reappeared on another rooftop with Homura's arm around her.

"Homura-chan?" Madoka asked.

"Kirika just struck," said Homura, "And I know how she's been able to dodge Shun."

"Oh, really?" Oriko asked as she hovered down in front of them.

"Oriko Mikuni, the Puella Magi able to see the future," identified Homura.

"And Homura Akemi, the unknown Puella Magi who is able to freeze time," Oriko identified. "Yes, I know of your reputation. It's part of my ability."

"And Kirika Kure's ability is to slow down her opponents, which creates an illusion that she's moving fast," said Homura. "However, against someone like me, that ability will mean nothing."

"True," admitted Oriko. "But that means I would need your power to destroy the Rayonix as well."

"Forget it," Homura cut Oriko off. "Rayonix is our ally and I will not betray my allies."

Meanwhile, Sayaka, Mami and Rei (Rayonix Form) were fighting against Kirika. However, she was able to dodge Mami's shots, Sayaka's slashes and even Rei's punches. She was moving faster than them but like Homura said she was casting magic that slowed down her opponents so she'd have the upperhand (and claw) against them. She deflected Sayaka's swords and tried to slash at her but was shot by Mami. However, she avoided them in time. Rei tried to slash at her with his energy blades but she dodged his blades before kicking him in the chest and sending him staggering back.

"You can't defeat me," said Kirika. "Oriko's blessing won't let me be defeated by you!"

"The way you're talking about your Oriko is like you're talking about a god!" Sayaka snapped.

"She is a savior," Kirika retorted. "This world's savior and her wish is my command. So, die, Rayonix!" She launched herself at Rei, aiming for the Soul Gem mounted on his chest.

"Rei-san!" Mami cried as Kirika blurred.

**"ATTACK RIDE: BLAST!"**

Suddenly, multiple bullets of red energy hit the clawed Puella Magia from out of nowhere and the explosive force of the attack knocked her onto the rooftop's floor. She went tumbling before stopping near the edge.

"Na...NANI!?" Kirika cried in shock and outrage.

All eyes were on the person who had interfered and they gaped at him as he walked towards them. His suit of armor was a mixture of black, white and red. His legs and arms were covered in armor that was white on the inward side and red on the outer side. The two colors were divided by a thick black line that ran the length of his limbs, and his hands were now covered by black leather gloves. His upper body was decked in the same red-colored armor with a black X in the centre outlined in white. On his left shoulder was the number '10'. His head was encased in a helmet that was the same red color as his armor with black, vertical lines and a set of large, green eyes. Two longer lines looked like antennae. Grasped in his right hand was an unusual gun with the shape of a book.

Kirika was instantly on her feet and lashed out at the interloper. He flicked his wrist, allowing the handle of his weapon to align parallel with the diagonal stripe on the surface of the book as a black and silver blade unfolded from the other end. He brought up his unique sword to parry Kirika's claws as sparks flew. She was using her magic to slow him down but it just wasn't effecting him. Just what was going on!? Why wasn't her magic working on him!?

"Who the hell are you!?" Kirika demanded as she locked blades with him.

He looked at her with his emerald eyes and said, "Just a Kamen Rider dropping by for a visit." He knocked her back with a kick and shouldered his blade. "Hey, you're Kamen Rider Rayonix, right?" he addressed Rei.

"Yes," Rei answered.

"The original?" Rei nodded. "I'm Kamen Rider Vortex," said the new arrival as he slid his fingers along his blade. "Now, I think it's time we ended this fight."

* * *

Oriko, who was watching from a distance, watched in shock. "This...this wasn't in my vision!" She never saw Vortex coming. She should've, but she didn't! "What is this!?"

"Seems like something your precognition couldn't see," Homura smiled and Oriko glared at the dark-haired Puella Magi. She launched her metal spheres at her but then all of a sudden...

"_**Defend, Please!**_"

A green magical circle appeared and blocked the spheres before flinging them back at Oriko. She stopped them with her power but was shocked to see them deflected. "Another one!?"

"_You're not hurting them,_" said a distorted female voice and the three Puella Magi saw a figure come hovering down, wrapped in emerald winds. She wore a black bodysuit which covered her entire body with black coattails that had green lining. Green bracelets with silver trim were around her wrists and ankles. Her chestplate was emerald too and made up of interconnecting triangular pieces. The silver helmet she wore was equipped with a emerald faceplate shaped like an inverted triangle with metal strips forming eyes and antennae. Her belt was made of metal and had a buckle shaped like a black handprint that was trimmed in gold. She wore a chain of rings on her belt as well.

"Who are you!?" demanded Oriko.

"_A magician_," the newly arrived interloper introduced herself while flashing the ring on her left hand which resembled her helmet, "_Kamen Rider Magica_." She turned her attention towards Homura and Madoka. "_You both go and help your friends. I'll deal with the fortuneteller over here_."

"Thank you," Madoka said gratefully.

"Who are you?" Homura questioned suspiciously,

"_You'll know_," said Magica. "_Now go!_" Homura and Madoka leapt away but Oriko wasn't about to let them go. However, she wouldn't be able to get her chance as Magica stood in her way. "_Now, Oriko Mikun_i," began Magica, "_It's Showtime!_"

* * *

**SAN FRANCISCO**

Key assumed his Rayblood form and summoned Morticia along with her angelic Familiars, Angela. Shun prepared to transform as Kyouko got her spear ready. Morticia stood behind Key, awaiting his command.

"Now, with this power, Morticia and I will become unstoppable!"

"That's what you think!" That voice didn't belong to anyone in the Barrier right now but all of a sudden the Barrier's 'wall' shattered and someone came bursting through. "Hey, asshole!" the newcomer shouted as he came riding upon a motorcycle. He wore a suit of black, white and silver armor, his helmet modeled after a bug with big red compound eyes, antennae, and he wore a scarf too. He dashed towards Key who was knocked to the ground as the bike drove past him. The bike turned and skidded to a halt, kicking up dirt before stopping near Shun and Kyouko.

"Who the hell are you!?" demanded Kyouko, shocked.

"Kamen Rider Showa. Nice to meet you."

"Kamen Rider?" questioned Shun. "Like me."

"Yes, and you must be Kamen Rider Rayonix II," Showa greeted. "You better transform. We're gonna need your power."

Key rose back to his feet, furious by the interference. He commanded, "Morticia, GET THEM! Angelas, you too!"

"Not in this lifetime, asshole!" Showa shot back as he leapt into action, "Let's Ride: J!" His entire body burst with emerald energy and he charged as Morticia lunged at them. All of a sudden, a figure clad in dark green body armor came charging at Morticia, only this figure was gigantic, easily dwarfing Morticia. The Angelas attack but they were crushed as the giant Rider caught them in his hands and turned them to dust. With a single hand, he grasped Morticia's face and smashed her body to the ground which shook and loosened the gravestones which littered this twisted realm of death and sorrow.

"Morticia!" shouted Key. "No matter!" He raised his Ray Buckler. "Minions, arise!"

Skeletons covered in white sheets dug themselves out of the graves. The skeletons were darkly colored while she sheets were covered in dirt and stitches with no holes for eyes. That did not mean these Minions could not see.

"John Does, attack!" Key commanded.

"Rayonix Reload!" shouted Shun and in a flash he was in his Rayonix form. Kyouko activated her magic, summoning clones and dashed at the John Does. She launched her spear at them and it pierced through the air and Minions before she summoned another spear in her hand to cut down the John Does closest to her. As for Shun, he knocked down Minions with kicks and punches which reduced them to piles of bones covered in white sheets. The bones turned to dust as soon as they clattered to the ground in heaps.

Key lost all composure and he attacked Shun ferociously. True to his name he summoned a pair of swords made of energy, swords that resembled keys. Shun generated his own energy blades and they clashed. Blades locked, both Raybloods glared at each other.

"I may not have seen Walpurgis Night, but Kyouko told me enough about it that it's something that should not be brought back!" Shun told Key. "It has the power to cause death and devastation wherever it goes!"

"Yes, and it's power a Rayblood should wield!" Key retorted as he drove Shun back and slashed at him, but Shun evaded with a backflip.

"It's why the Rayblood went instinct, isn't it? They wanted more power, and they wanted to fight. They just destroyed themselves with that kind of thinking, the same kind of thinking you have!" Shun shot back.

"I can't fight my nature, and neither can you!" Key lashed out and fired a blade of energy which almost cleaved Shun in two. Kyouko's clones attacked Key and surrounded him, ready to run him through with their spears but they were knocked back with his swords, destroyed in an instant. The original and real Kyouko lashed out with her spear which broke apart, the segments connected by chains. She whipped at Key who blocked with his swords but the chains wrapped around the energy key swords. Shun capitalized on this to tackled into Key, sending them both tumbling along the ground.

Meanwhile, the gigantic green Rider known as Kamen Rider J was grappling with Morticia who roared at him but sadly her power was no match for J's raw strength. He pushed her back then drove his fist into her face and then buried his other fist into her stomach. She tried to claw at him but he grabbed her wrist and spun on his heel to bury his elbow into her stomach. He released her wrist and spun around to smash his knuckles into her face again.

* * *

**MITAKIHARA**

Kirika was cornered as she was outnumbered and overwhelmed by Sayaka, Madoka, Mami, Homura, Rei and Vortex. They attacked relentlessly. She could use her speed manipulation magic to slow them down but even that didn't seem to be enough as Vortex seemed immune and able to force her on the defensive. Mami, Homura and Madoka fired shots from their weapons as Sayaka, Rei and Vortex used melee-style combat tactics against her. Even she wouldn't be able to fight against such odds herself.

"Time to finish this," said Vortex as he opened up his V-Book. He drew a card and slotted it into his belt before pushing the handles to reset his buckle.

"**ATTACK RIDE: SLASH!"**

Vortex's blade was covered in pixelated red energy and he swung at Kirika. She was unable to dodge and the blade cut into her, knocking her to the floor and cancelling out her transformation in an instant.

"Yosh," said Vortex as he shouldered his blade. "Now that we've taken care of her, let's take care of Oriko." He looked around. "Now, where is she...?" They heard a shout and watched as Magica came tumbling out of the air. She rolled along the floor, only to stop moments later.

"_Itai,_" Magica groaned. She looked up and saw Vortex offer his hand to her.

"Let me help you up," said Vortex and she did before he helped the female Rider back to her feet. She spotted Kirika and nodded.

"_Looks like you took care of her_," said Magica.

"Yes, but what about her boss?" asked Vortex.

"_It went about as well as you might think_," replied Magica.

They then heard loud cackling. Oriko was hovering above them, her metal spheres orbiting around her. However, there was something different about her. She seemed more deranged and also were her teeth always so razor sharp? They definitely didn't look like human teeth and neither did her eyes. The whites had gone black and her irises had become blood red.

"Ori...Oriko..." Kirika weakly uttered as she rose to her feet.

"That's not Oriko Mikuni," denied Vortex. "She hasn't been for a very long time."

"**How perceptive,**" said 'Oriko' in a dual voice. One voice was female and the other was male, both speaking at the same time, with the same tone and rhythm.

"This feeling..." murmured Vortex. "It's been ages since I felt this way."

"What feeling?" Homura asked.

"What are you? What do you want?" Vortex demanded.

"**If you don't know what I am, then you don't need to know**," the being wearing Oriko's face said, "**But what I want is the destruction of all those who carry the name Kamen Rider**."

"I was right. You were from that time, weren't you?" Vortex questioned. "You're the thing that Shinichi and his friends fought, the thing that rose from the swamp."

"What are you talking about?" Rei questioned.

"_Time runs differently for each world_," Magica explained. "_And the thing that has taken over Oriko has come from another world._"

"It wasn't that long since the Riders of the other world last saw it, but in this world it has been regaining its strength for years," Vortex continued. "You were born from that seed, weren't you? You're one of Sauron's! Born from a Horror Seed she planted in Shinichi's world!"

'Oriko' applauded and laughed, "**True! That's very true! A great deduction!**"

"What!?" Kirika exclaimed. "She's not Oriko!?"

"The real Oriko died when this Horror took her over," said Vortex apologetically. "What you see is a demon who took over her body and using it to manipulate events with Oriko's power."

"**When I found her she was in so much despair,"** said the Horror, "**As soon as she made her wish to Kyuubey, that was when I took possession of her Soul Gem. It wasn't a full possession, however, so I wasn't able to take her over completely, but as time went on I grew stronger and was able to influence her thoughts and actions. It was only recently when I was able to take over her body and devour her soul. Her **_**juicy **_**and **_**delicious **_**soul.**" The Horror licked her lips.

"What are you after?" demanded Homura.

"**The power of this world's strongest Puella Magi, Madoka Kaname!" **claimed the Horror Oriko.** "And none of you will be able to stop me!"** She snapped her fingers and her metal spheres shot towards the group. They expanded and reconfigured into the shape of humanoid automatons with sharp claws on their hands, vines wrapped around their torsos, and roses on their heads.

"_**Connect, Please!**_"

Magica conjured a magic circle and reached into it, drawing out her sword. It was silver, and bulky with a closed fist ornament mounted on it. She twirled her sword expertly and then held it in a reverse grip. The metal automatons attacked and the group fought back. Meanwhile, Kirika was numb as she lay on the floor. Everything she believed in, even Oriko, was a lie.

* * *

**SAN FRANCISCO**

"Hyah!" Shun shouted as he performed the Rayonix Punch, hitting Key in the chest and sending him flying. He tumbled along the floor, forced back into human form. Meanwhile, J was just about to finish off Morticia. He leapt high into the air and Morticia looked up to see him come back down, posed for a flying sidekick. She launched tombstones to stop him but they only slowed him down as he executed the attack.

"J KICK!" The giant Rider smashed through Morticia and she howled as her entire body exploded.

"MORTICIA!" Key shouted in horror as his Witch was reduced to a single Grief Seed which landed on the graveyard floor. The Barrier dissolved around them as he collapsed to his knees. J reverted back to Kamen Rider Showa as Shun and Kyouko strode towards the defeated Rayblood.

"It's over, Key," said Shun. "Now, give us those Soul Gems you've taken."

Key's shoulders shook as he gripped his Ray Buckler. "No..." he denied. "No...No it isn't over yet!" He looked up and his face was twisted into a deranged expression of madness. "IT'S NOT OVER YET!" He rose to his feet and called, "POWER OF FIRE, WIND, EARTH, WATER, LIGHT AND DARKNESS! COME TO ME!" The Soul Gems in his Ray Buckler burst free and orbited around him. "GIVE ME YOUR POWER!" All of sudden, dark tentacles shot out from the ground under Key's feet just as the Soul Gems entered his body. "WHAT!?" The tentacles wrapped around his arms, legs and torso. He tried to struggle free but that just made the tentacles tighten their grip. "LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" he screamed.

"What the hell is going on!?" Kyouko demanded.

"Why are you asking me!?" Showa shouted.

The tentacles dragged Key down into the ground. He gripped the edge of the hole with his fingers and reached out to them, begging, "_Help...Me...!_" However, it was too late as he was dragged deep underground.

"OK, seriously, what the heck!?" Shun demanded. Suddenly, something burst out of the ground and knocked them off their feet. It was a massive sphere with a massive eye in the centre and tendrils writhing all around it like hair. It blinked at them with its eyes, scanned them. At the same time they could see Key struggling within the mass of tentacles as he was bound to the creature's body.

"Help...Me...!" he pleaded but he was absorbed into the creature's body. It then took off at lightning speed.

"Wait!" shouted Shun. "Dammit, it's too fast!"

"We'll be able to catch up," said Showa and he snapped his fingers. A bullet train burst out of a multi-colored portal along a line of train tracks before stopping in front of them. "All aboard?"

* * *

**MITAKIHARA**

"_**Flame, Please! Hii, Hii! Hii Hii Hii!"**_

Magica transformed as a red magic circle enveloped in flames. Her chestpiece, bracelets, the lining of her coat and faceplate changed to ruby red with said faceplate becoming rounder. She opened the hand-shaped ornament on her sword.

"_**Come On Slash! Shake Hands!**_"

She put her left hand inside the ornament.

"_**Flame! Slash Strike! Hii Hii Hii! Hii Hii Hii!"**_

Magica's sword was covered in flames and she slashed the automatons, reducing them to nothing as they exploded.

"**ATTACK RIDE: BLAST!"**

Vortex converted his weapon as the blade folded back in and the grip was adjusted. It took the shape of a gun and he fired rapid shots which destroyed Oriko's steel automatons. The girl grimaced as she saw them easily defeat her minions, but it was too late. But then she smiled.

"**Brother's here!" **she declared.

"What is she talking about?" Sayaka asked. She got her answer as the eyeball creature that Shun, Kyouko and Showa had seen in San Francisco emerged from a dark portal behind Oriko. They gasped at the sight as Oriko smiled lovingly at the eyeball who seemed happy to see her.

"**Now, brother, I think it's time we showed them what siblings united can do**," said Oriko. The Eyeball Horror nodded and closed its eye before opening it up to reveal a mouth. Tentacles shot out and wrapped around Oriko before pulling her inside. Kirika saw this and was horrified. She tried to run towards her but was restrained by Rei and Mami.

"Oriko! ORIKO!" screamed Kirika but the Horror wearing Oriko's body paid her no mind as she was devoured, the mouth closing in around her. The sky and their entire environment turned red.

"A Stasis Field," Vortex identified. "_Of course_ it has the ability to cast a Stasis Field."

"What's happening?" questioned Madoka.

"_Something bad_," said Magica. She looked at the Eyeball Horror which had turned into a dark sphere which began to expand in size. "_Really bad._" Something was emerging from the sphere.

The creature which had emerged from the dark sphere was a hideous gestalt made from the conglomeration and fusion of demonic energy and negative emotions. It had a female figure, but horribly distorted with a mouth filled with teeth in her midsection and red demonic eyes for breasts. She was clad in a Victorian dress made of dark fabric and decorated by red runes of demonic design. The skirt was also decorated with faces twisted into expressions of negative emotions such as fear, rage, envy, sorrow and envy. The creature wore a theatre mask on its face which was half smiling and half frowning and her dark hair was styled to resemble horns. She was perched upon the sphere itself and thick black vines dripping with venom emerged from the creature's back. Orbiting the sphere the creature was perched on were six orbs, each carrying a different elemental power; fire, water, wind, earth, light and darkness.

This was the Dark Witch of Horror: Barbastaroth.

With a shriek the tips of her vines opened up to become claws surrounding eyes and they fired beams of energy at the city below, destroying buildings.

"Oh shit!" Sayaka cried out as a beam was coming at them. Rei picked up Kirika and the Riders and Puella Magi leapt away before the beam hit, slicing the building in half before it exploded. More and more buildings were being destroyed.

"What's going on!? Why is the sky red!?" Madoka cried out.

"It's a spell called a 'Stasis Field'," Vortex informed Madoka and the others. "We've basically been transported into another dimension and everything within a Stasis Field with some exceptions are frozen in time. Unless the caster is destroyed, the damage you see here will become reality."

"So, we have to beat that thing!?" Sayaka pointed and Vortex nodded.

"Madoka, do you think you can destroy it?" asked Homura.

"I can try," said Madoka as she conjured her bow and arrow. She drew back the string and she let the arrow fly. The single arrow then became a swarm as they flew towards Barbastaroth. However, the arrows hit a barrier which completely absorbed them, rendering them useless.

"It's protected!" Vortex exclaimed. A bullet train came speeding out and a door opened to let out Showa, Shun and Kyouko.

"Shun-san! Kyouko-san!" Madoka exclaimed.

"So, are we late for the party?" asked Kyouko. Shun spotted Magica and Vortex. Showa had told them that he hadn't come alone.

"A little bit, but I'm glad you came," Mami smiled.

"OK, what are we dealing with?" asked Showa.

"It's a Horror," said Vortex. "A very powerful one. Two actually that have fused together to create this monstrosity."

"Well, then it's a good thing that I've got help," said Showa and he snapped his fingers. More Kamen Riders rushed out of the train. They were Zero, Arachnea, Slasher, Musician, Armadillo and Carmen.

"OK, just who are you guys?" Rei asked.

"They're part of a group called ARMOR," Shun answered.

"ARMOR?" Mami asked.

"A-R-M-O-R," Vortex spelled. "It stands for '**A**ltered-**R**eality **M**onitoring and **O**perational **R**esponse'."

"ARMOR basically watches over and protects the Multiverse," said Showa. "It's kind of our job to take care of things like this."

"Now, let's go!" said Vortex as he fired at Barbastaroth. Magica changed her weapon to Gun Mode and fired. The NEO-NUMBERS, minus Showa, assumed their Super Forms and opened fire with their own weapons. Mami fired a volley of shots with her guns as Madoka fired arrows. Sayaka shot flying swords while Kyouko launched spears. Homura summoned a multi-missile launcher and let loose its ammo. Rei and Shun fired their energy beams. However, Barbastaroth's protective barrier was just too powerful and was able to withstand the barrage of attacks.

"Damn!" Sayaka cursed. "We're not even scratching it!"

"It's too strong!" shouted Musician as he kept firing sonic blasts with his Cricket Guitar.

"Well, hopefully not stronger than _this_!" He drew out the Onigari no Ryuou and leapt into action. "SLAY ALL THE DEMONS BEFORE ME! ONIGARI NO RYUOU!" In a flash of violet light he transformed into Ryuou Form and was flying towards the Witch of Horror.

"Come on, Shun!" prompted Rei and Shun nodded before they took off after Showa. Barbastaroth saw them and lashed out with her tentacles but the flying Riders slashed at them as they came. They smashed into the barrier but it was too strong. She fired at them but they dodged. Shun and Rei fired their energy blasts at Basbastaroth but they couldn't even dent the energy barrier surrounding her.

"This is fucking bullshit!" shouted Showa and then he saw Barbastaroth collecting energy within the mouth in her midsection. "MOVE!"

That was all the warning Shun and Rei needed as they went out of the way as Barbastaroth fired a blast of energy. It hit several building in its way, reducing them into nothing but dust.

"This needs to end," said Vortex as he took out his V-Touch touchscreen phone.

"**FIRE, WATER, WIND, EARTH, LIGHT, DARKNESS, WOOD, STEEL, ICE, THUNDER!**" the touch screen phone announced as Vortex pressed the emblems on the screen. He pulled the handles of his V-Driver and twisted the buckle up and finally it called out, "**ULTIMATE MASKED RIDE: VORTEX COMPLETE!**"

A black card with his emblem drawn in red on it with the ten elements encircling it set itself between his helmet's antennae as his eyes flashed. In an instant 10 blank cards set themselves across his shoulder-pads and chestplate. The cards flipped over to reveal the elemental symbols depicted on them as Vortex's armor began to change color. The red of his armor turned completely silver and the white turned black as his eyes and antennae turned red. The cards across his shoulders and chest were framed in red. He then replaced the V-Driver Buckle with the Touch Screen Buckle, setting the V-Driver Buckle on his right hip. The cards each flashed as the symbols in the Touch Screen Buckle also blinked.

He had turned into Vortex Complete Form.

Magica was exchanging the ring she wore on her left hand with another, which had a stone resembling a dragon's head and surrounded by four different gemstones; a round ruby, a diamond sapphire, a triangular emerald and a square topaz. After resetting the buckle so that the hand-like shape pointed to the left, she placed her left hand over the hand-shaped buckle known as the Hand Author and the Grimoire Stone embedded within scanned the ring.

"_**Fusion...DRAGON! Gao...Gao...GAO GAO GAO!**_"

A magic circle appeared behind her and a dragon made of flames emerged. It flew around her body before colliding with her. Her entire body was engulfed in flames and she began to change within the flames. When the flames dispersed, her armor, like Vortex's, took a dramatic change.

She now sported a red coat with large round red stoned embedded in her shoulders. Her bracelets had turned black as she possessed silver shinguards. Of course the most shocking of the transformation were her accessories. She sported dragon claws on her arms, dragon wings on her back, a dragon's tail connected to her tailbone and finally a dragon's head was protruding from her chest. Her helmet had changed as well as she had a red stone in the centre of the forehead and a pair of horns on her helmet.

"Let's go," said Vortex as he pressed the symbol for 'wind' on his V-Touch and the cards across his chest and shoulders flipped over to display the Kanji for 'wind'. He took off with Magica as they flew to assist their fellow Riders.

"OK, that was _cool_," said Armadillo. "That was cool, right? _Right_?" Nobody answered. Meanwhile, Kirika was still sobbing as she had lost her dearest person to darkness and she hadn't even known.

"What is it gonna take to take down its shields!?" yelled Showa in frustration. Every blow he landed did nothing. It was the perfect defence.

"_**Very Nice! Special! Fabulous!**_"

Magica executed her attack as she flew around and around Barbastaroth, trapping the Witch of Horror inside a crimson vortex of flames. However, it didn't seem to work as the barrier still protected the massive Horror. Vortex hovered next to Showa with Rei and Shun regrouping.

"Got a plan?" Showa asked Vortex.

"Every barrier has a weak spot," said Vortex. "And if we can't find one, we just make one." He pointed with his sword. "We need to focus all our power on a single point and rupture that energy barrier. That will be the key to victory."

"Hang on, those spheres," said Shun. "Look at them. Look at how they orbit it. I think those spheres are keeping up the barrier."

"So, we have our weak spots," nodded Vortex. "We have to hit them hard." He took out a card, "But first, this might tingle a little." He slotted it into the V-Driver buckle located on his hip.

"**FINAL FORM RIDE: RA-RA-RA-RAYONIX!"**

Shun and Rei were suddenly drawn towards each other, much to their surprise. They crashed into each other and in a flash of light, a new figure took their place. He wore a silver bodysuit covered in shining silver armor on his chest along with matching gauntlets and greaves. Mounted on his back was a pair of sharp, metallic wings. The silver armor was trimmed in red on the chest and had blue bands around the wrists and ankles. The Ray Buckler and Soul Gem had also combined and were now fused to the centre of chestplate. His eyes were glowing gold and he let out a battle cry as he got into a stance.

"**Rayonix Silver?**" the fusion of Rei and Shun asked as he stared at his hands. "**How?**" he asked Vortex.

"_It's just an impressive card trick_," dismissed Magica. "_Nothing you need to be too impressed about._"

"Cooler than your ring tricks," commented Showa, earning a glare from Magica.

"Now, let's bust those spheres!" shouted Vortex. "IKUZE!" He activated a card and his V-Driver called out, "**ATTACK RIDE: SLASH!**" He slashed his V-Book Sword across the sphere holding the element of fire and it shattered.

Rayonix Silver crossed his arms at the wrist in front of his chest, his wings spreading out. He then spread his arms to the side with his arms glowing. Particles of light were absorbed into his angelic metal wings and into his body like a solar panel absorbing sunlight. Finally, he put his glowing arms in the familiar L-position and got ready. He fired an intense beam of energy and hit the darkness sphere, causing it to shatter.

Magica roared as she slashed with her claws, cutting the wind sphere through and watching it explode. Showa also did the same as he slashed with the Onigari no Ryuou, cleaving the water sphere in two. Now only the light and earth spheres remained. The protective barrier was also weakening and the Witch of Horror lashed out with its tentacles.

Mami saw what they had done and leapt in to aim her massive cannon. She called, "Tiro Finale!" And fired a burst that hit the light sphere. The Witch of Horror shriek and lashed out at Mami. She was hit and sent plummeting to the ground.

"**Mami-san!"** Rayonix Silver cried in horror but then all of a sudden Mami was caught by someone who then leapt to safety onto a nearby building. Mami's eyes widened as she saw that it was Kirika in her Puella Magi form.

"Kure-san?" Mami questioned.

"I want to help," said Kirika, "To apologize. I'm sorry for attacking you. I thought Oriko knew best but I was a fool." It left a bitter taste in her mouth to admit her faults. With Oriko gone, what would become of her.

"Thank you," smiled Mami.

'_Madoka!'_ Rayonix Silver called telepathically to Madoka. _'Shoot the last sphere and then we can end this!' _Madoka heard and summoned another arrow of mana. She took aim and fired. The arrow flew and Barbastaroth didn't realize it until it was too late as the Witch of Horror was distracted by Rayonix, Magica, Showa and Vortex. The final sphere was destroyed and the energy barrier around the Witch of Horror was gone.

"Now, it's time we finished this!" shouted Vortex as he took out a card and slotted it into his V-Driver before he jumped.

"**FINAL MASKED ATTACK FORM RIDE: V-V-V-VORTEX!"**

The NEO-NUMBERS went, "HYAH!" and turned into human-sized cards depicting their faces. They all lined up between Barbastaroth and Vortex as he reached the apex of his jump. They made a path and he flew through them, performing a flying sidekick.

Magica put on a her right ring finger and held her right hand over her Hand Author. _**"Very Nice! Kick Strike! Fabulous!" **_With her entire body engulfed in swirling flames, Magica performed a flying corkscrew kick._ "Oi-Ryah!"_

Rayonix Silver's wings burst with energy and propelled him towards Barbastaroth to execute a dropkick, **"SHI-YAH!**"

Finally, Showa joined them and performed his signature Rider Kick, his body engulfed in violet flames as he flew alongside his fellow Riders to perform a devastation combination attack with them. "SO-RYAH!"

Barbastaroth couldn't avoid the combined attacks in time as Vortex, Magica, Rayonix Silver and Showa burst right through her body simultaneously. She screeched in agony as she now sported a giant gaping hole in her body.

"Madoka," said Homura as she held up her Soul Gem. The other Puella Magi followed suit, including Kirika. They fed their power to Madoka . She could feel their power combine with hers. Focusing her eyes upon Barbastaroth, Madoka aimed her arrow again and fired a pink arrow of mana which multiplied into thousands and rocketing through the air. The arrows all pierced Barbastaroth's body and with a howl the Witch of Horror exploded in the sky. Slowly, the sky turned back to normal, dark and decorated with twinkling stars. The buildings which were destroyed were also restored.

Rayonix Sliver, Magica, Showa and Vortex landed onto the rooftop with the NEO-NUMBERS and Puella Magi assembled, reverting back to their original forms. Once more they had just saved the planet.

"Well, I guess that's that," said Showa as Rayonix split back into Shun and Rei in their respective Rayonix forms. Mami hugged Rei as Kyouko hugged Shun.

"That was amazing!" said Mami. She kissed him deeply.

"You were awesome, Shun!" said Kyouko as she blushed then broke away. She had forgotten they were in public. She coughed and amended, "Good job."

"Well it's time for us to go home," said Vortex.

"Hold on," said Homura. "Who are you people?" She eyed the new Riders with suspicion.

"Just call us a bunch of Kamen Riders dropping in for a visit," said Vortex. The bullet train called the ChronoLiner opened up its cars. "And there's our ride. All aboard!"

"Can I come with you?" Kirika requested as she stepped forward. "There's nothing left for me in this world." She actually lived alone and had nobody else in this world.

"Sure," Vortex smiled and he handed her a ticket. "You can go anywhere you want."

"Just send me someplace that's not here," she requested.

"Kure-san?" asked Mami.

"I can't stay here anymore, Tomoe-san," said Kirika. "I'm sorry, but it's best that I left. I'm just glad I met you." She said her parting words before entering the train.

"Will she be OK?" Mami asked.

"_She'll be in good hands,"_ said Magica reassuringly. _"Don't worry."_

Homura focused her eyes suspiciously on Magica. "Who are you?" she asked the ring-wielding, magic-casting Rider. There was something oddly familiar about her.

"_Let's just say that you and I have a lot in common,_" Magica said before she boarded the train with the NEO-NUMBERS. Homura wondered what Magica meant.

"Coming, you two?" Showa asked Shun and Kyouko.

"Ah, right!" Shun remembered. "Yuma-chan's waiting for us!" The couple boarded the train too. Once everyone had boarded, the train took off and entered the multi-colored portal, leaving a confused and curious group of Magical Girls and one Rayonix.

"OK, I think this can be characterized as one weird day," said Sayaka.

"Took the words right out of my mouth, Sayaka," agreed Rei as he changed back and assumed his female form of Reika. "Let's just go home. I'm exhausted!"

"Agreed," said Homura.


	5. Epilogue

**-EPILOGUE- **

By the time Shinichi and the NEO-NUMBERS returned to their world, it was Halloween and there was a party at the Hinamizawa School. Shinichi had arrived just in time to celebrate with his friends at school. They were in costumes and having Halloween treats. It was a fun night just to pretend to be something else. The NEO-NUMBERS were in armor, minus their helmets. Rena was just relieved to have her boyfriend back in time for the party.

"So, where did you go?" Rena asked as she stood with Shinichi by the punch bowl.

"An impromptu mission," he told her. "Sorry I was gone for awhile."

"Hanyuu told us you needed to do something and you'd be back," said Rena. "I believed that you would come back."

"And I'm back," he smiled. He spotted Yokoshima playing Bobbing for Apples but he was choking on one of the apples. Daichi punched him in the stomach and the apple went flying, right into Chiaki's face as he was talking with Hanyuu. The NEO-NUMBERS were definitely an interesting group.

"Any chance I could come with you to another world?" Rena asked.

"We'll see," Shinichi promised.

* * *

In Mitakihara, it was September, and the start of a new school term. Mami and Reika were at their seats. Summer Break had been enjoyable as they were able to spend more time with their friends outside of school. ARMOR hadn't dropped by since their agents helped them, at least as far as they knew. It seemed like that they wouldn't be showing up again anytime soon. They had a lot of questions about ARMOR and what their intentions were. To think that there were other Kamen Riders who existed in other parallel worlds. This just proved that the Multiverse Theory was true.

Mami hadn't seen or heard from Kirika since she went aboard the ChronoLiner but she still thought of the girl who had lost her most precious person. She wondered if she was doing well and what had become of her. Maybe she was looking for a fresh start in another world or something. After losing her precious person, she definitely wouldn't want to stay in a place which reminded her of that person. She was heartbroken when she discovered her friend had been possessed and influenced by a demon which had devoured her soul. Mami could understand. She had been devastated when Rei had died.

When the teacher came into class, she spoke, "Well, it looks like we'll be starting the new term with a new student joining us."

"A new student?" Reika blinked. She looked to Mami who shrugged. The new student entered entered, causing Reika and Mami to gape as they saw that it was none other than Kyouko Sakura.

"Yo, I'm Kyouko Sakura! Nice to meet ya!" she grinned.

"Sakura-san will be joining us starting this term so please offer your cooperation," said the lady teacher. "Now, as for where she'll seat..." The teacher scanned the classroom. "Ah, there's an empty seat behind Tomoe-san."

"Thanks, sensei," Kyouko grinned before walking over. She winked at Mami and grinned and Reika. Reika turned to look at her.

"I thought you were traveling," said Reika.

"We were, but Yuma and I need to go to school," said Kyouko. "So, here I am."

"And Shun-san?" asked Mami.

"He's at a Co-Ed school nearby," sighed Kyouko, "Which is a drag." She turned to Reika, "Too bad he isn't like _you_." It would be so convenient if her boyfriend could change into a girl.

"Why didn't you enroll in the same school as him?" Reika asked.

"I missed you guys," Kyouko admitted. "And he can handle a day of school without me. We see each other at home anyway."

The real reason that Kyouko and Shun had come back was that they couldn't travel forever and Yuma needed an education. So, Yuma was enrolled in a local elementary school where she could make friends her age. The three of them now lived together in a small one bedroom apartment but it was good enough for their little family. As for who was paying for their tuition, they actually had a benefactor whose initials were 'W.S.'. They were like a family and Kyouko enjoyed it. She missed having a family and she wanted to give Yuma what the little girl never had, which was a real family who loved her.

* * *

In ARMOR HQ, Director Warren Smith had finished reading the files and smiled in approval, "So, it looks like Rayonix and Magica might make potential agents." Yuuki Ashikaga was seated across from him. "Send these to Ryuki and have him review them for DORA."

"Yes, sir," Yuuki nodded.

"Oh, and it's good to see you back, Yuuki," smiled Warren. "We've missed you. What changed your mind?"

"Well, it's been kinda boring," admitted Yuuki. "Photography is nice but I just want to see all the worlds out there." Yuuki Ashikaga had become Kamen Rider Vortex when he was 17. The events of the Vicious Wars had traumatized him and he gave up his V-Driver and retired as a Rider. He wanted to go back to a normal life. However, as time went by, he found himself missing the days when he was a Rider. The danger, excitement and adventure were just something he wanted to explore again. Sure, the Vicious Wars had been terribly traumatic, but there were some good times too.

"Your services will be a great benefit to ARMOR, Yuuki," Warren said to him. "Now, get out of here. You're dismissed."

"Thank you, sir," Yuuki bowed and then left.

Once Yuuki was gone, he heard another knock at the door and said, "Enter." The door opened and Kirika Kure. "Ah, Kirika. How are you doing?"

"Very well, sir," said Kirika. "I thank you for giving me this chance."

"Well, you did want a new purpose, and we at ARMOR here to give second chances to talented individuals who wanted to make up for their mistakes." They had several individuals like that working for ARMOR.

"Still, thank you," Kirika bowed. "I won't fail you and you won't regret accepting me."

"I'm sure," said Warren. "Anyway, since you're new, you're going to need to see Dr. Ryuki Hasuma for a physical examination." Kirika bowed and left the office. Once she was gone, Warren was reading another report on the incident and frowned. "You can't stop causing trouble, can you?"

* * *

Sauron, a demonic woman in a mask, sat on her throne and watched as the events played out in front of her, "Well, there are more seeds out there. I wonder if Warren will find them all," she mused before laughing maniacally. The 'camera' pulled away and revealed that her entire throne room was filled with Horrors. The 'camera' pulled away further to reveal to an exterior view of her castle, floating on a rock in the Anti-Matter Universe. Even here she was still Queen of the Horrors and even if she was trapped that didn't mean her Horror were. Her Horror Seeds were planted all over the Multiverse and she awaited for each of them to hatch and anticipated the chaos and destruction they would cause.

**-THE END-**

**KAMEN RIDER CHROME: And that is the Movie War Multiverse, crossing over my KAMEN RIDER SHOWA fic with my KAMEN RIDER RAYONIX fic. Now, for the standard disclaimer, not all the characters belong to me. The NEO-NUMBERS were created by others who submitted them to me, while characters of Puella Magi Madoka Magica and Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni are property of their respective creators and distributors.**


End file.
